The Proposal
by IloveheartlandX
Summary: Based on one of my favourite movies The Proposal. AU Story. Rachel is a book editor from Canada and Finn is her long suffering assistant. She is about to be deported back to Canada and her only choice is to marry Finn. Will he agree to it?
1. The Idea

The Proposal

Summary: Based on one of my favourite movies The Proposal. AU Story. Rachel is a book editor from Canada and Finn is her long suffering assistant. She is about to be deported back to Canada and her only choice is to marry Finn. Will he agree to it?

A/N: I know that there are loads of these out there but I love the movie the Proposal and I really wanted to try doing one myself. I hope you guys like this. There will be similarities to the movie obviously but I will try to make it different.

Chapter 1: The Idea

_Finn_

He could hear the incredibly annoying ringing of his alarm clock but he just couldn't bring himself to get up. Then he looks over and sees the time. "SHIT!" he yells realising that he needed to be up and ready for work about 20 minutes ago. He throws his clothes on and rushes out the door to get his boss's coffee order. When he moved to New York from Ohio, he didn't imagine he'd become the lackey to the most awful boss in the city, Rachel Berry. It had been 3 years since he moved from Ohio and he was still an assistant. But he knew if he was going to make it as an editor he had to kiss up to her for a little longer.

The coffee shop was absolutely jammed but luckily the coffee shop girl had a crush on him. "Finn over here" Marley calls. "You are a complete life saver Marls thank you" he says grabbing the coffees. "COME ON! GET OUT OF THE WAY!" he yells when he almost gets run over by a taxi on the way to the office. He reaches Schuester Publications just in the nick of time with both coffees unspilled.

He is walking to his cubicle when he runs into Sam. "This is a new shirt man! And I just spilled her coffee. She's going to freakin' kill me" Finn yells into Sam's face. "Sorry dude" he says raising his eyebrows. "Give me your shirt" Finn demands. "What?" Sam asks. "Your shirt, I need your shirt right now" Finn says. "No way" he says. "I have 5 seconds before the boss gets here. I will give you my season tickets to the Yankee games in exchange for your shirt" he says. "Done" Sam says shaking Finn's hand. They quickly exchange shirts and Finn hands over the tickets. Then the clacking of Prada heels echoes down the halls. Finn quickly runs to his computer and types a message.

_-The Witch has arrived. Look busy. F_

Rachel appears and suddenly the entire office that had been slacking off only seconds before are sitting at their desks, typing furiously. "FINN" she calls and gestures to him to come into her office. Man it's enough that she's mean but did she really have to be so hot too? He follows her into her office. "Coffee please" she asks and he hands her his coffee cup. "Who is Marls and why does she want me to call her?" Rachel asks, tapping the coffee cup with her perfectly manicured fingernail.

"Well that was originally my cup. Marls is short for Marley, she's the girl in the coffee shop" Finn admits nervously. "And I'm drinking your coffee why?" Rachel asks. "Because your coffee spilled" he says. She takes a sip of the coffee and looks surprised. "You drink caramel espressos with an extra shot?" she asks. "Oh I love them. I wouldn't drink the same coffee you drink just in case it spilled. That would just be pathetic" Finn says. Luckily the phone rings at that moment before Finn could be more embarrassed. "Okay I'll let her know" he says to the voice on the other end of the line. "Schuester wants to see you in his office in a half hour" Finn says putting the phone down. Rachel groans but says "Okay but you need to come and get me if I'm not finished in half an hour". She strides out of the office and Finn follows her. "Where are we going?" he asks. "Santana Lopez's office" she says. "Why?" he asks. "I'm going to fire her. Keep up" Rachel says clicking her fingers.

_Rachel_

Rachel knocks on the door of Santana's office. "Come in" Santana calls. "Rachel. What a surprise. What are you doing here?" she asks. "You're fired Santana" Rachel says. Finn backs up against the breakfront because Santana is known to have a strong temper. "YOU BITCH! You're only firing me because you're threatened by me" she yells. "No Santana. I'm firing you because you're rude, lazy and incompetent. I asked you a thousand times to get Artie to do Oprah" Rachel says. "I told you. Artie doesn't do interviews!" Santana says.

"Well I just had him on the phone. He's in" Rachel says. "I'm not leaving. You'll never find someone as good at their job as I am at mine" she says. "Are you kidding? You spend more time having sex than you do in this office" Rachel says. "You're only saying that because you spend your life here and probably haven't got any since high school" Santana sneers. "Santana you can either leave now, quietly or I will have security remove you and Finn will film it on his little camera phone and put it on…..what's that video website?" she asks Finn.

"Youtube?" Finn says. "Yeah that's the one" Rachel says. Santana strides off yelling curse words in Spanish and pointing her middle finger at Rachel. "Move her breakfront into my conference room" Rachel says to Finn. "Why?" Finn asks. "It's from the 1800's. I'm definitely not letting that go" Rachel says. Rachel heads back to her office. "Rachel Berry's office. I know Mom, I know but I have to work this weekend. I'm really sorry but if you leave your number we will get back to you as soon as we can" he says as he sees Rachel appear over his shoulder. "That your family? They tell you to quit?" Rachel asks. "Every single day" he says picking up the phone as it rings again. "Rachel Berry's office. I'll let her know" he says putting the phone down. "Your meeting with Schuester is in 5 minutes" Finn says to Rachel. "Remember, 30 minutes?" she says. "30 minutes" Finn says and he gets back to work as she leaves for Mr Schuester's office.

"G-g-g-ood m-m-m-orning M-m-miss b-b-b-berry" Mr Schuester's assistant Tina stutters. Rachel simply walks past ignoring Tina and slamming Mr Schue's office door. "You wanted to see me?" she says. "Yes Rachel. Do you remember when you were renewing your work visa and you weren't supposed to leave the country whilst it was going through?" Will says. "Yes" she says not liking where this was going. "You went to Ohio anyway even though we told you not to" he says. "We were going to lose Artie to Sylvester Publications. I had to go" she says.

"Well the United States Immigration Department doesn't seem to care about book publishing emergencies. Your visa application has been denied and you're being deported" Will says. "But it's not like I'm even an immigrant really. I'm from Canada for crying out loud- it's only across the border!" Rachel yells. "Rachel really we don't want to lose you but you have to leave the country for at least a year whilst we reapply for your visa" Will says. "Well it's not ideal but we have email, I can video conference in from Vancouver, we can make this work" Rachel says.

"Rachel, I hate to tell you this but if you're deported you can't work for an American company. I'm turning over operations to Santana Lopez while we get this whole thing worked out" Will says. "SANTANA? The woman I just fired?" Rachel says incredulously. "She's the only person in the building who has enough experience. Believe me if there were any other way we would do it" Will says. "Please Will you can't do this. I need this job" Rachel begs. Just then there is a knock at the door. "Rachel, there's an important call from Oprah's people downstairs. I told them that you were otherwise engaged….." Finn says but Rachel interrupts him having had an idea.

"Me and Finn are getting married" she blurts out before she's thought about what she's saying.

A/N: So that's the first chapter. I hope you guys liked it. I will be updating Back At The Start by Saturday hopefully, New Directions: Take Two is scheduled for its first update on 4th September if I have all the characters I need by them and Moving On: Senior Year will be updated as soon as I've got past my writer's block for that story. This will hopefully be updated daily.

Review?


	2. The Proposal

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or The Proposal. All rights go to RIB and Touchstone Pictures.

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews so far- I'm glad you guys seem to like this.

Chapter 2: The Proposal

_Finn_

"I'm sorry, we're what?" he asks confused. Sure he thinks Rachel is hot but she also makes his life a living hell. He can't marry her, there's just no way.

"We are getting married" Rachel says putting her arm around Finn's shoulders. He is completely confused. He thought that Rachel hated him, why is she telling him that they are getting married? He shakes his head confused but Rachel grabs his tie.

"Just go with it" she says. So he puts his arm back around Rachel's shoulders and pulls her close. Will looks between the two with a confused look on his face.

"Isn't he your assistant?" Will asks a sceptical look on his face.

"It wouldn't be the first time one of us has fallen for our assistant Will would it?" Rachel says half laughing. Will looks confused.

"Remember Will, with Emma? She filed a sexual harassment case against the company" Rachel says. Will quickly changes the subject.

"So when exactly did this happen?" Will asks the couple. Finn gives Rachel a look that says "this is your idea, you make up the story".

"It happened about 6 months ago. All those late nights at the office, midnight coffee runs, weekend book fairs brought us together I guess. We tried to fight it but you can't fight a love like ours, can you sweetie?" Rachel says pulling Finn closer and giving him a peck on the cheek.

"No, no you can't" Finn says still looking confused. He knows she's amazingly hot but is he really supposed to marry her? He's still hoping that this is some kind of weird joke that she makes that he doesn't get. She does a lot of those.

"So are we good here?" Rachel asks Will. This could be her ticket to staying, as long as Will agrees and Finn doesn't screw it up. Man his hair really does look nice today. Stop it Rachel, she mentally tells herself. You can't really fall in love with your assistant.

"Just make it legal" Will says pointing to her ring finger. Crap she'd forgotten about getting the ring.

"Ah yes of course" Rachel says pointing to her ring finger. "We're in the process of picking one out. So we'll just get down to immigration and sort this whole mess out" Rachel says poking Finn in the chest playfully. "We'd better get to it then. Goodbye Mr Schuester" Rachel says dragging Finn out of the office.

"I don't understand" Finn says to Rachel as they walk out of the office. Word in the office sure travels fast, as they are walking back to Rachel's office; all the guys are either laughing or wolf whistling at me.

Rachel drags him into the office and closes the door. Then she just sits down behind her desk. "I don't understand, why do you need me to do this?" Finn asks her. He didn't think that she liked him in that way. He was pretty sure he had a small crush on her. He was a guy and she was hot- it would be weird if he didn't. But he didn't want to marry her.

"Why were you saving yourself for someone special?" Rachel says not looking at him, just shuffling through some papers on her desk.

"I like to think so. Besides you still didn't answer my question. Why do you need me to marry you?" Finn asks sitting down in the seat opposite her desk.

"My work visa has expired. They want to deport me back to Canada. The only way I can think of that will mean that I'll be able to stay is to marry an American citizen" Rachel says nonchalantly.

"But why me?" Finn asks. He thought that she hated him, but now he was her fake fiancé. It didn't make any sense.

"You were the first guy I saw. I had to come up with something quickly" Rachel says.

"I'm not doing this. This is fraud" Finn says. She might be the worst boss in the world but he can think of worse thing than being married to a hottie like Rachel. Still he doesn't want to go to jail for her.

"Look if I get deported your career is over. Santana will fire you as soon as I put one foot on that plane guaranteed. And then your dream of touching the lives of millions with the written word will be dead. The last three years of your life will have been for nothing. So like it or not, your wagon is hitched to mine" Rachel says.

Finn can't come up with any arguments. He's worked so hard for 3 years he can't let it all go to waste. "So what happens now?" he asks Rachel.

"We're going to the immigration office and filing for a fiancé visa. Once the allotted year is up, we get a quickie divorce and we can go back to our normal lives" Rachel says.

"Are you sure this will work?" Finn asks unconvinced. He did not want to go to jail before his manuscript was published.

"Of course" Rachel says getting up. "Now let's go, we need to get to the immigration office stat" she says dragging Finn out of her office.

They arrive at the immigration office. Rachel looks down her nose at all of the poor, unwashed people in the office. She shoves past them to the front of the line. Finn thought that all Canadians were supposed to be polite. He realised seconds after meeting Rachel that either this wasn't true or Rachel hadn't got the memo.

"I need you to file this fiancé visa please" she says to the woman at the desk.

"Miss Berry, Mr Hudson please come this way" the woman says and they follow her into the immigration officer's office.

The immigration officer is a very creepy guy with an afro who seems to be leering at Rachel as soon as she walks in the room. Finn may not like Rachel very much but he wants to slap the guy. Women shouldn't be treated like objects and he's drooling after her like she's food.

"My name is Mr ben Isreal and I will be your immigration officer. Miss Berry are you committing fraud by marrying Mr Hudson so that you will become an American citizen?" the immigration officer asks.

"Of course not, what would make you think that?" Rachel asks laughing nervously.

"We got a call from your office from a Miss…" Mr ben Isreal begins but Rachel interrupts him.

"Miss Santana Lopez?" she asks nodding her head knowingly.

"Yes, a miss Santana Lopez" Mr ben Isreal says.

"She is nothing more than a disgruntled former employee making up vicious lies" Rachel says.

"Still if you are lying then you Miss Berry will be deported indefinitely and you Mr Hudson will have to pay a fine of $250,000 and will have a five year stay in federal prison. So Mr Hudson is there anything you would like to tell me?" Mr ben Israel says.

He shakes his head no but then nods yes. "The truth is…..the truth is that Rachel and I are just two people who weren't meant to fall in love but did" Finn says. Rachel stares lovingly up at him and nods her head.

"Well then we need to schedule an interview for you guys as soon as possible. And if your answers don't match up at every point then you will go to jail and you will be deported" he says in an evil sounding voice. Rachel and Finn shift back in their seats as they are slightly scared.

"So does Saturday work for everyone?" Mr ben Israel asks. Just then Finn has a brilliant idea which will help him slightly get back at Rachel for making him do this.

"Actually we're telling my family this weekend" Finn says smiling.

"We are?" Rachel asks confused.

"Yes it's Grandma Hudson's 90th birthday so Rach and I are heading home for the weekend" Finn says with his "I'm so proud of myself" smirk on his face.

"And where is that?" Mr ben Israel asks Rachel. Rachel knows she should know this having worked with Finn for 3 years but she doesn't.

"Why am I answering this, they're your parents you tell him" Rachel says looking at Finn with her "please help me" look on.

"Lima" Finn says to the immigration officer.

"Lima?" Rachel repeats incredulously.

"Ohio" Finn says.

"Ohio. Yup that's where my Finny bear comes from" Rachel says ruffling his hair.

"So why is everyone only finding out about your secret love now?" Mr ben Israel asks.

"Because I'm about to get a big promotion to editor and we don't want everyone to think that it's because I'm sleeping with my boss" Finn says taking his opportunities where he can get them.

"Okay then. Well I'll see you two on Monday for your big interview" Mr ben Israel says shaking each of their hands.

As soon as they get outside Rachel says "Great idea with the whole promotion thing".

"I wasn't kidding" Finn says with a completely serious face on.

"Promote you to editor? No way" Rachel says shaking her head.

"I'm looking at 5 years jail time and a massive fine if this all goes wrong, that changes things" Finn says.

"Not going to happen" Rachel says.

"Well then I guess you're screwed. Goodbye Rachel it really has been a little slice of heaven" Finn says walking off.

"Wait. I'll promote you to editor" Rachel calls after him causing Finn to turn around.

"And not in two years right away" Finn says because she's pulled things like that with him before.

"Fine" Rachel says exasperated.

"And you'll publish my manuscript" Finn says knowing he's playing hard ball now but wanting to see how much he can get away with.

"10,000 copies first run" Rachel says shrugging.

"20,000 copies first run. And we'll tell my parents about our engagement as and when I choose" Finn says staring his boss down which is actually quite easy as even in her 6 inch heels, he's still about a foot taller than her.

"Fine deal" Rachel says shaking his hand.

"Ask me nicely" Finn says.

Rachel looks confused. "Ask you nicely what?" she asks.

"Ask me nicely to marry you, Rachel" Finn says.

"Finn will you please marry me?" she asks.

"No. On your knee" Finn says already laughing in his head.

She bends down on to her knees. "Finn will you please, with cherries on top marry me?" she asks.

"No. My parents are going to ask how I proposed and I want to do this right. I'll send someone to fetch you later tonight" Finn says walking off.

"Then why did you make me do this?" Rachel calls. She then realises that she can't get up due to her heels.

"You bastard" she calls after Finn. Finn simply chuckles to himself and looks over his shoulder at his boss falling over her heels. This might be more fun than he first thought.

_Rachel_

She didn't see why he had to insist on doing this properly. This was a fake wedding; they could have just made up a proposal story. He didn't have to do this right. Although she would grudgingly admit that was one of the things she liked about Finn. He was always such a gentleman. She heard a knock at the door.

"Ms Berry this came for you from Mr Hudson. When you're ready I'll take you to the restaurant" the driver says.

She takes the clothing bag and opens it in her room. She has a sharp intake of breath when she sees the dress. It was a beautiful dark pink one shouldered dress. She doesn't deserve a dress this beautiful. She changes into the dress and goes with the driver.

They pull up at the restaurant. She can't believe that he remembered. It's her favourite restaurant- Sardi's. Maybe he was right. Maybe they do need a good proposal story that was actually real.

She walks into the restaurant and sees Finn at their table. Man he looks so handsome in his suit. "You look handsome" she says.

"You look absolutely beautiful" he says kissing her hand and then pulling her seat out.

"Thank you" Rachel says and she means not just for the dress or for being so nice to her when she doesn't deserve it. She means for everything that he's doing for her.

"No problem" Finn says and Rachel knows that he knew what she meant.

They eat their food and then the moment that Rachel had been waiting for all night arrived. She knows that this is a fake engagement but she's actually found herself anticipating the moment. Finn was right, it was so much better to do it this way.

"This is for Rachel Berry, the beautiful woman in the pink dress" Finn says. Rachel looks up expecting to see Finn sitting across from her but he's not. Instead he has somehow got hold of a microphone and is standing in front of everyone in Sardi's. Before she knows what's happening Finn is sitting on a stool playing his guitar and singing.

_Finn:_

_It's a little bit funny this feeling inside_

_I'm not one of those who can easily hide_

_I don't have much money but boy if I did_

_I'd buy a big house where we both could live_

_If I was a sculptor but then again, no_

_Or a man who makes potions in a travelling show_

_I know it's not much but it's the best I can do_

_My gift is my song and this one's for you_

He puts his guitar down and gestures to her. He puts his hand around Rachel's waist and they begin to slow dance with him still singing softly to her.

_And you can tell everybody this is your song_

_It may be quite simple but now that it's done_

_I hope you don't mind_

_I hope you don't mind that I put down in words_

_How wonderful life is now you're in the world_

_I sat on the roof and kicked off the moss_

_Well a few of the verses well they got me quite cross_

_But the sun's been quite kind while I wrote this song_

_It's for people like you that keep it turned on_

_So excuse me forgetting but these things I do_

_You see I've forgotten if they're green or they're blue_

_Anyway the thing is what I really mean_

_Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen_

_And you can tell everybody this is your song_

_It may be quite simple but now that it's done_

_I hope you don't mind_

_I hope you don't mind that I put down in words_

_How wonderful life is now you're in the world_

_I hope you don't mind_

_I hope you don't mind that I put down in words_

_How wonderful life is now you're in the world._

Finn gives her one last spin and she lands directly in his arms. She feels her face moving closer to his and his towards hers. Just as she thinks they are about to kiss though he kneels to the ground. She finds herself strangely disappointed.

He opens a black box to reveal an engagement ring. A beautiful gold ring with a star shaped diamond. She can't believe that he knows her so well- this is an even better ring than she would have picked for herself. "A star?" she asks.

"Gold stars are kind of your thing aren't they?" Finn asks. Rachel nods, starting to tear up.

"Rachel Berry, will you marry me?" Finn asks her. He knows what her answer will be but he's pretty nervous anyway. It's almost as if this is a real proposal.

"Yes" Rachel says smiling. Finn places the ring on her finger.

The whole bar starts chanting "KISS, KISS, KISS" after he puts the ring on her finger.

"Make it fast" Rachel says although she's secretly thrilled. He starts the kiss off as a peck but she deepens it into a full on kiss. But he doesn't pull away. Before they know it they are making out. They both pull away at the same time surprised. They get the limo back and Finn walks Rachel back to her building.

"Goodnight Rach" Finn says.

"Rach?" Rachel asks.

"I thought it would be a cute nickname" Finn says shrugging.

"Goodnight" Rachel says. She leans in for him to give her a peck on the cheek. But he doesn't. He kisses her. As deep and as passionate as the one in the restaurant. "Uhh goodbye" Finn says and runs down the street away from her. Rachel laughs but then she realises something. She and Finn have actual chemistry. Oh crap. She's in love with him.

Review?


	3. Ohio

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or The Proposal. All rights go to RIB and Touchstone Pictures.

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews so far. I'm glad you guys seem to like this.

Chapter 3: Ohio

_Finn_

It's the day after he proposed and he and Rachel are heading to Ohio today. He still feels incredibly awkward about the events of last night. This was supposed to be a business deal but he thinks it might be turning personal. Scratch that- he knows it's personal. He likes this girl. It doesn't make any sense but he likes her. They are sitting at the gate and haven't spoken to each other all morning. Rachel makes the first, slightly awkward move.

"So what's your family like?" Rachel asks him. He looks up surprised. He thought that they were going to sit in this awkward silence for the entire hour and 42 minute flight to Columbus.

"They're great. My mom is the most awesome person in the world" Finn says.

"Aww Finny's a mama's boy" Rachel says ruffling Finn's hair.

"Finny?" Finn asks curious about Rachel's newfound nickname for him.

"You call me Rach, so I figured I should have an adorable nickname for you too" Rachel says shrugging.

"What about your family?" Finn asks her.

"My parents are dead. Car crash when I was 16. That's why I came to live in America with my aunt" Rachel says.

He mentally slaps himself. He was pretty sure she had mentioned her parents being dead in one of their conversations and he had completely forgotten.

"And your aunt?" he asks.

"Still alive. Actually she moved back up to Canada a few years ago. I haven't seen her in about a year and half" Rachel says.

"You haven't seen your family in a year and a half?" Finn asks incredulously. He would have been back every weekend to see his family if Rachel hadn't made him work all the time.

"You haven't seen yours since Christmas two years ago" Rachel shoots back.

"And whose fault is that?" Finn retorts.

"I'm really sorry about that. I just liked having you around. I always get lonely around Christmas" Rachel says. Finn wraps his arm around Rachel.

"Well we can do Christmas together this year" Finn says. After all he has to be with her for at least a year which includes Christmas. It's his favourite holiday and he actually doesn't find the idea of spending Christmas with Rachel repulsive. Is he actually starting to like her?

"That would be nice" Rachel says. Is it just him or is she looking at him differently? Maybe the romantic proposal was a mistake. Now she knows that he likes her and things are going to be really weird between them this weekend.

"Can all remaining passengers please board flight A68 to Columbus now?" the gate attendant says.

"Are you ready?" Finn asks picking up Rachel's bags. She smiles because she didn't even have to ask him to help her with her bags and he did.

"Yeah I'm looking forward to meeting your family" Rachel says and to her surprise she actually means it. She really wants to meet Finn's family.

On the plane Finn breaks out the folder of questions that the immigration officer gave them. "The good news is that I know all this about you, but you only have 3 days to learn all of this about me" Finn says. Rachel snatches the folder from him.

"You know all of this about me? You didn't know that my parents were dead but you know all of this about me?" Rachel asks her eyebrows raised sceptically.

"Scary isn't it?" Finn says raising his eyebrows right back.

"What am I allergic to?" Rachel asks.

"Peppermint and the full spectrum of human emotion" Finn says.

"Very funny. Here's a good one, do I have any scars?" Rachel asks.

"I'm pretty sure that you have a tattoo" Finn says.

"Pretty sure?" Rachel asks.

"I'm pretty sure. When I first started working for you, a dermatologist called and asked about a Q switch laser appointment for you. Naturally I googled a Q switch laser and found out that they do in fact…." Finn says but is interrupted by Rachel.

"Remove tattoos" Rachel interjects.

"But you cancelled your appointment. Why?" Finn asks.

"We're done with that question" Rachel says turning the page.

"Rach, come on. What's with the tattoo?" Finn asks giving her his puppy dog eyes. They usually work on girls but not on Rachel.

"We're done with that question. Next one, what are the names of my three husky puppies?" Rachel asks him.

Finn wants to push the tattoo topic more but he senses that Rachel won't budge so he reluctantly answers the question "The terrible triplets are Tony, Oscar and Emmy. I've walked them enough times. Why are all your dogs named after awards?" Finn asks curiously.

If Finn thought she was touchy about the tattoo removal he was in for a whole new world of crazy with that question. "None of your damn business!" she yells. This time she doesn't even try to change the topic. She just turns to face the window and gives Finn the silent treatment for the rest of the flight.

"My dogs are great, I don't know why you called them terrors" Rachel says haughtily as they get their luggage.

"Oh Emmy's nice but Oscar and Tony are like little twin demons. Why do you have three huskies anyway?" Finn asks as he always thought when people got big dogs, they just got one not three.

"Okay first of all my dogs are sweethearts and unless you want to be kicked in a place where the sun don't shine you will agree with that. Secondly I have huskies because when I was growing up in Canada we had a husky called Buttons so I got huskies because they reminded me of home" Rachel says.

It's when she says things like that, that makes Finn think she might actually be a human being with proper feelings. He spots his mom, grandma and Kurt through the crowds. "Hey Mom, over here" he calls waving to her. Rachel sees that Finn's mom is holding up a sign saying "Welcome Home Finny Bear" and she wishes her own mom had been like that. She and her mom were nowhere near as close.

"FINNY BEAR" the woman calls running up to Finn and pulling him into a rib crushing hug.

"Mom, you're kind of making it hard to breathe" Finn says. His mom laughs and lets go of him. He then turns to the small birdlike woman standing next to his mum and gives her a hug.

"Nice to see you again Nana" he says to the woman. He then steps back and puts his arm around Rachel.

"This is my girlfriend, Rachel" he says introducing her to the three people.

_Rachel_

"And you are?" Rachel asks, although she's pretty well worked out who the three of them are by now, it would be rude not to ask.

"I'm Finn's mom Carole" the woman with the banner says. Rachel goes for a handshake but Carole pulls her in to a full on hug.

She moves on to the smaller, birdlike lady with the grey hair. "I'm Finn's nana Charlotte" his nana says. This time she doesn't bother trying to avoid the hug. The woman hugs her and kisses her on both cheeks. Wow people in Ohio are far more touchy feely than people in New York, Rachel thinks.

The final person is a man of around Finn's age who is impeccably well dressed. "I'm Finn's stepbrother Kurt. No need to worry about competition because I'm 100 % gay" Kurt says. That must have been the weirdest greeting that Rachel has ever been given but at least he offers the much hoped for handshake rather than the awkward hug.

She is stunned when she reaches Finn's home. It is absolutely huge. She leans over and punches him. "Oww what was that for?" he asks.

"You didn't tell me you were rich!" she whispers to him indignantly.

"I'm not rich, my parents are rich. More accurately my stepfather is rich. He has chains of auto repair shops across the country" Finn says shrugging his shoulders.

"You failed to mention that sweetie" Rachel says giving him a death glare.

"He was probably just being modest dear" Finn's Nana Charlotte calls to them. Damn she wasn't supposed to hear that!

"We hope you don't mind but we arranged a little welcome home party for you" Kurt says.

"A party?" Rachel groans to Finn.

"I haven't been home in 2 years, they probably just wanted to do something special" Finn says, shrugging.

Rachel felt completely out of her depth. Finn was like some kind of celebrity in Ohio- she wasn't expecting that. She keeps herself firmly glued to Finn the entire night because she doesn't want to make small talk with these people. She sees a blonde girl walk over to them.

"Finn, it's been so long" the girl says and hugs him. She doesn't even notice Rachel.

"Hi Quinn. Quinn this is Rachel, Rachel this is my ex-girlfriend Quinn" he says detaching the blonde girl from him.

"Hi Rachel. You must be Finn's girlfriend" Quinn says shaking Rachel's hand.

"Yeah I am" Rachel says clutching Finn's arm even closer. She feels strangely protective of him. Oh no, is she jealous? Who is she kidding, of course she's jealous. This beautiful attractive girl used to date Finn how could she not be jealous?

"You're a lucky girl Rachel. Hold on to him. He's a good one" Quinn says and Rachel swears she sounds almost wistful.

Finn decides that it's probably time to let the cat out of the bag. "Everybody Rachel and I have an announcement to make" he calls and the entire room turn to face him. "We're engaged" he says holding Rachel's hand out so everyone can see the ring.

A chorus of congratulations comes from around the room. Surprisingly it's Quinn that speaks next. "I didn't miss the story of how you proposed did I?" she asks.

"No you didn't. We were just about to tell it weren't we Rach?" Finn says.

"Yes we were. It was our 6 month anniversary and I was surprised by a knock on the door so I went ahead and opened it" Rachel says starting the story of the amazing night that occurred just 24 hours earlier.

"And behind the door was a man holding a clothing bag" Finn says.

"So I took the clothing bag back to my room and inside was this gorgeous pink dress. I got changed and then I went with the driver" Rachel says.

"He drove her to Sardi's- it's where we had our first date and it's Rachel's favourite restaurant" Finn says. He doesn't even have to lie- technically last night was their first date and Sardi's is Rachel's favourite.

A chorus of awww's fills the room. "Then after we finished eating dinner, Finn stood up in front of the restaurant and started to sing" Rachel says.

"I sung Your Song by Elton John because that's Rachel's favourite love song" Finn says. Rachel didn't even know that he knew that. She thought he'd just randomly picked a song, she didn't know that he actually knew it was her favourite.

"Then he invited me up to slow dance with him, whilst he was still singing. We were just about to kiss when he dropped to one knee" Rachel says.

"I got her a star shaped diamond on a gold ring because gold stars are Rachel's signature thing. I asked her to marry me" Finn says.

"And I said yes. Now who's hungry?" Rachel asks.

"That is quite a story" Carole says.

"I never realised you were so sensitive, Finny" Finn's nana Charlotte says ruffling his hair.

"Give her a kiss!" Kurt says causing the entire party to chant "Kiss her!" over and over again.

"Make it fast" Rachel whispers and Finn gives her a short peck on the cheek.

"Give her a real kiss!" Nana Charlotte says.

So he does. Finn pulls her in and presses his lips against hers. She was planning to pull away but instead she deepens the kiss and it's like the whole world fades away and it's just him and her. If she didn't realise it before she definitely knows it now. She is in love with Finn Hudson.

Review?


	4. Bachelorette Party

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or The Proposal. All rights go to RIB and Touchstone Pictures.

A/N: Thanks for all of the reviews so far, I'm glad you guys seem to like this so far.

Chapter 4: Bachelorette Party

_Finn_

It took all he had not to rip her clothes off right then and there after he kissed her. He really couldn't understand how it had happened- he had despised this woman for 3 years of his life, he goes on one date with her and suddenly he's in love. It's like he's seeing a whole different person.

His mother's voice breaks him out of his reverie. "So this is where you'll be staying" she says. He can see Rachel is shocked by the size of his old room. He probably should have told her about his parents considerable wealth.

"I thought I was staying in a hotel?" Rachel asks Finn curiously because she hadn't thought about the possibility of them staying in the same room. She just can't do that. She might rip his clothes off.

"Family doesn't stay in hotels, you'll stay in our home" Carole says smiling.

"Where will Finn be staying?" Rachel asks, knowing the answer but still hoping that it will be different.

"We're not under any illusions that you two don't share the same bed, so he'll sleep in here with you" Carole says chuckling slightly.

Finn's nana goes over to the bed and picks up the patchwork quilt. "We call this the baby maker" she says. Rachel jumps back and half screams.

"We'll be really, really careful with that then" she says scared out of her mind. She definitely does not want to conceive her future children here although she's not going to lie, having sex with Finn would be great.

Finn yawns really loudly. He just wants some alone time with Rachel. "It's getting really late Mom, me and Rachel had a long day today so we'd like some sleep" he says hoping that she'll get the hint. Luckily she does.

"Okay well goodnight" Carole says. Finn's nana also says goodnight and soon Finn and Rachel are alone.

Rachel quickly goes into the bathroom to change into her pajamas but her heart sinks when she remembers which ones she packed. "Are your eyes closed?" she calls out of the bathroom door.

"Completely" Finn says although his eyes are not even shut a little bit.

Rachel runs out of the bathroom but not fast enough for Finn not to see her skimpy, pink silk pajamas. "Those are the pajamas you chose to bring to Ohio?" he asks thinking that she looks so hot that he wants to rip them off.

"Yes because I was supposed be in a hotel room alone and hey you weren't supposed to look" Rachel squeals.

"You look sexy" Finn says grabbing Rachel around the waist and kissing her.

"So do you" Rachel says and kisses him back. Finn throws her down onto the bed.

"Wait, have to get rid of the baby maker" Rachel says throwing the blanket onto the floor. Then they begin to tear each other's clothes off. However just as Rachel thinks they are about to have sex, the door flies open.

"OH MY GOD!" Rachel screams as she sees the person before Finn does.

"Who is it, honey?" Finn asks. He then turns around to see Kurt standing at the door.

"I'll just put these down here and go then" Kurt says putting two mugs of hot chocolate down on the nightstand. His face is bright red and he can't even look Finn directly in the eye.

"So where were we?" Finn asks trying his luck. He shouldn't have because she kicks him in the nuts.

"What the hell was that for?" he groans falling to the floor in pain.

"Your stepbrother just saw me half naked and you still think you're getting lucky? If you hadn't looked then that would never have happened!" Rachel yells at him.

"You can't tell me you didn't want to. I mean you brought those pajamas!" Finn says gesturing to her incredibly sexy pajamas.

"I did want to. But moment's gone. Your stepbrother ruined it. Your parents left some champagne for us so you can use the ice bucket from that. I'm sorry I kicked you in the nuts" Rachel says and for the first time in three years Finn notices that she sounds sincerely apologetic.

"Goodnight Rach" Finn says and gives her a small kiss on the forehead.

"Night Finny Bear" Rachel says. She snuggles down into the duvet but the bed feels too large for her alone.

"Finn will you come and sleep here with me? Just sleep no sex" Rachel says.

"I thought you'd never ask" Finn says and Rachel laughs because it reminds her of her old music teacher in Canada, Holly Holiday who always used to say that. He gets into the bed and they snuggle up together. It's the best night's sleep either of them has ever had.

_Rachel_

She is awoken by her phone ringing. "Take it outside!" Finn moans. She softly laughs to herself, she already knew he wasn't a morning person. She creeps outside trying not to wake up the rest of the house. Unfortunately she leaves the door open and the Hudson's evil westie Porky follows her out without her noticing.

"Artie? Sorry the reception's really bad here" she says. She doesn't notice Porky creeping up behind her.

"I'm sorry I made you feel that way Artie. I really am…." she starts to say but cannot finish because Porky has latched his teeth into her arm and she screams.

"Artie I'll call you right back" she says dropping her phone. "Get off you stupid mutt!" Rachel yells at the dog but it only causes him to dig his teeth in harder. She backs up shaking the dog to try and dislodge the dog from her arm but she trips over a tree root and falls screaming into the water.

Luckily the dog removes itself from her arm but she is now soaking wet with a bleeding arm. Finn emerges from the house 5 minutes later.

"Are you okay? I heard a scream" he says.

"Your evil dog bit my arm and caused me to fall into the lake" she says slapping Finn across the face.

"And this is my fault how?" he asks.

"It's your dog. I don't know how you think my dogs are evil when you have that!" Rachel yells.

"He's not my dog. He's my parent's dog" Finn says shrugging.

"Well look at what he did" Rachel says indignantly holding out her arm.

"Let me kiss it better" Finn says taking her arm and kissing it.

"I'm not sure if that's going to help" Rachel says but she secretly feels like her arm feels better just from that one kiss.

"I'll get you a bandage. By the way you're going out with Mom and the girls. Shopping, sightseeing and a surprise" Finn says raising his eyebrows.

"I hate shopping, I hate sightseeing and I really hate surprises!" Rachel complains like a whiny kid.

"You're going. Now hug me before so that my parents don't figure out we're fighting" Finn says. He gives her a hug.

"Hand off ass before I kick you in the nuts again" Rachel threatens as his hand starts to squeeze her ass.

They make their way back into the house and Finn bandages up Rachel's arm before she goes off with the girls. "Thank you. I never knew you did first aid. It's kind of sexy" Rachel says giving him a quick kiss.

"No problem. Now go have fun with the girls" Finn says leaving Rachel to go out with the girls.

Rachel had been shopping and sightseeing all day and she really just wanted to see Finn but it was time for the surprise. The surprise she'd been dreading. Her heart sunk when she saw that it was a strip club.

"Surprise. We thought we'd throw you a bachelorette party!" Carole says. They put a veil on her and drag her into the strip club.

"This is Ramone, the only stripper in town. He's going to give you a lap dance!" Nana Charlotte says, far more enthusiastically than an almost 90 year old should.

The spotlight shines on her and Ramone, who is like 40 and incredibly ugly comes up to her. He drags her up onto the stage and she sits down on the chair. He rips off his trousers and starts thrusting. "SLAP HIS ASS!" the girls yell and Rachel awkwardly slaps his ass. This is possibly the most embarrassed she has ever been. The song finishes and Rachel quickly runs out of the club and throws up on the street outside. She then sits on the steps with her head in her lap.

She doesn't notice that there's another person next to her until she hears Quinn's voice.

"Hey. The Hudsons can be a little intense" she says handing Rachel a drink. 

"A little bit. But I guess you'd know right? I mean you dated Finn" Rachel says.

"Yeah I did. We dated from our senior year of high school, all the way through college" Quinn says.

"So what happened? How come you broke up?" Rachel asks curiously.

"Well the night before he left for New York, Finn asked me to marry him. And well I…." Quinn says but Rachel interrupts.

"You said no" Rachel finishes for her.

"Yeah, I said no. We were only 22 and Finn wanted to elope and run off to New York together. I didn't want that. I've lived in Lima all my life. It's my home. I couldn't leave" Quinn says shrugging.

"I'm really sorry Quinn" Rachel says and she honestly means it. She leans over and gives Quinn a hug.

"It's ok. I've moved on. He's moved on. It's not a problem" Quinn says but she's not quite convincing. Quinn goes back inside and leaves Rachel with her thoughts.

She feels awful. Quinn clearly wants to be with Finn. Does Finn want to be with her? Would he rather be with Quinn than her? Is she ruining everything by marrying Finn? She doesn't know anymore. She thought this was just a business deal but it isn't. She chucks back her drink and reminds herself that she's lucky. She gets to marry a guy that she actually loves. But she'll have to ruin everyone else's lives in the process. Can she do it? She just doesn't know.

Review?


	5. The Naked Truth

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or The Proposal. All rights go to RIB and Touchstone Pictures.

A/N: Once again thank you for all the reviews.

Chapter 5: The Naked Truth

_Finn_

"You wanted to see me Burt?" Finn asks walking towards the lake.

"Yes I did. I wanted to talk to you about your future" Burt says and Finn inwardly groans. This is a conversation he and Burt have had about a million times before and it always ends the same way.

"We've already discussed this Burt. I'm not moving back here. I've been promoted at work. I'm going to be an editor now. I'm not giving that up to run your tire shops" Finn says angrily.

"I'd like to discuss it again. You're wasting your time over there Finn. I need you here. A legacy is worthless without someone to leave it to. You haven't even earned it. You got it by sleeping with your boss" Burt yells.

"I'm not coming back. I know it must seem strange to you, my job. Sitting in an office reading books. But I love it. It's been my dream since I was a little kid to have my book published and it's finally about to happen. I didn't get it by sleeping with my boss either- that only happened this year. I've been working at this for my entire life" Finn says in a calm but slightly threatening voice. He then proceeds to throw his beer into Burt's face.

"That was a little childish don't you think Finn?" Burt says.

"If you're going to treat me like a child who has to have all of his decisions made for him then that's how I'll act. We're done here Burt" Finn says.

He strides off into the barn and drags out the old canoe. He remembers doing this every time that his stepdad pissed him off when he was younger. He puts his earphones in and turns his music up really loud before taking a sledgehammer to it.

It doesn't feel as good as it used to though. All he wants to do now is to talk to Rachel. He knows that she will make him feel better. She will tell him that he's not being crazy. That putting his own dreams ahead of Burt's is okay. But for now all he can do is keep destroying the canoe.

_Rachel_

She really needs a shower. She feels like Ramone's sweat is all over her. She probably smells like it is too. She is walking back to the house with Nana Charlotte and Carole when she sees Finn taking a sledgehammer to a wooden canoe. "What is he doing?" Rachel asks pointing to Finn.

"It's best to leave him alone. If he starts taking a sledgehammer to a canoe, heck if he starts taking a sledgehammer to anything then it means he's probably had a fight with Burt" Carole says rushing Rachel back into the house.

"Well I'm going to take a shower" Rachel says awkwardly when they get back to the house. She has a feeling that Carole and Burt are going to fight. It reminds her of when she was younger and her parents used to fight and the day that her dad left them for another man.

_Flashback_

"_You can't do this to us Hiram. How can you just leave Rachel like this?" her mom yells at her dad. Rachel is 8 years old and sitting at the top of the stairs, awoken by the sound of her parents yelling. Her daddy was leaving them? Why?_

"_I can't keep pretending anymore Shelby. I love Leroy. I've been denying who I am for my entire life" her dad says sadly. Now she's even more confused. Her daddy is leaving them for another man? She sees her daddy walk to the front door and she calls out from the top of the stairs "Daddy please don't leave me". Her daddy comes up to her. "Honey you'll still see me. All the time I promise" he says giving her a hug. _

"_No, you can't go!" she says clinging onto his leg. Her dad gently removes her arms and walks away. He comes back with a glass of water. "_

_This will make you feel better sweetie" he says. She drinks the water but she still isn't happy. "I love you honey. I just don't love mommy anymore. You have to promise to love her for me, okay?" her daddy says. _

"_Okay daddy. When are you coming to see me?" Rachel asks. _

"_I don't know honey. It's goodbye for now. I love you, always remember that" her daddy says. He gives her a quick kiss on the forehead and one last hug before picking up his suitcase and walking out the door._

"_MOMMY!" Rachel calls and her mom comes running._

"_What is it sweetie?" she asks._

"_I miss Daddy" Rachel says and she cries in her mother's arms._

"_I do too sweetheart, I do too" Rachel's mom says as she rocks her little girl._

_End of flashback_

She runs up the stairs not wanting to listen to their screaming match. She didn't see her dad for two years after he left that day even though he promised he wasn't leaving her. This fake marriage is going to be harder than she thought. When they divorce a year from now, Finn walking out of her life is just going to remind her of her dad.

She can't think about that right now. She just gets in the nice cold shower and washes Romane's sweat off her. She can't wash the pain of her dad leaving her away though.

She has just got out of the shower and got a towel when Porky emerges. "Okay seriously dog have you not ruined my life enough already? I had to get twelve stitches in my arm because of you!" she yells. The dog growls and latches on to her towel. "Oi get off!" she yells at Porky. The dog tears the towel off her.

"Give it back you dumb dog!" she yells running after the dog. Unfortunately she runs straight into Finn. A completely naked Finn.

"WHY ARE YOU NAKED?" Rachel yells taken by surprise.

"WHY ARE YOU WET?" Finn yells equally surprise but kind of delighted at the same time.

Rachel quickly grabs for something to cover herself up with but only comes up with the baby maker. "Hand me a towel please" she asks Finn.

"Sure. Nice tattoo by the way" Finn says wrapping a towel around himself and walking back outside. She was definitely just as hot without clothes as he had imagined.

"So, so naked" Finn says later that night when they are both in bed. Rachel is still completely mortified about the entire thing.

"Can we just not talk about it?" she asks although she knows he's never going to let it go.

"Sure" he says but he's smiling to himself.

She doesn't know what changed exactly, maybe it was the memory of her dad leaving brought up by his parents' fighting but she wants to share more with him.

"The tattoo, it's a swan. My mom always used to call me her little swan because I was a good ballet dancer. I got it when I was sixteen just after she died" Rachel says softly.

"My dad died. My real one I mean. I never knew him, he was a soldier but he died of a drug problem that he just couldn't kick" Finn says.

"I'm sorry Finny" Rachel says sadly.

"It's okay. Burt's a great stepdad and Kurt's a great stepbrother, I just wish he would be a little more understanding about my dream. I wanted to make my dad proud" Finn says.

"He is Finny. I'm sure" Rachel says.

"What else? Is there anything else?" Finn asks.

"Let's see. I cried for an hour in the bathroom after Santana called me a bitch, I haven't been with a man in eighteen months and my dad left me and my mom when I was eight for another man" Rachel says.

"Your dad was gay?" Finn asks curiously.

"Yeah. He said he wasn't going to leave me, just my mom but he walked out and I didn't see him again till I was ten" Rachel says.

"I never realised you went through that" Finn says suddenly feeling more in love with this girl than ever before. For once she seemed human. "Wait you haven't slept with a guy in eighteen months?" he asks incredulously.

"Good I'm glad that was the most important part of what I told you. No I haven't. I haven't had time or the right guy" Rachel says.

"That's a long time" Finn says.

"I told you something embarrassing for me, now you tell me something" Rachel says desperate to change the subject off her sex life.

"I got left at the altar" Finn admits.

"I thought Quinn was your only serious girlfriend?" Rachel asks confused. When she talked to Quinn, she said they were together all through college and Finn was only 25- how many serious relationships could he have had?

"Not quite. It was about 2 years ago, I had been dating Santana for a year"

"Santana as in Santana Lopez?" Rachel asks.

"Yeah I'm not proud of this okay. Anyway I proposed after a year, she said yes. We got to the altar, she was just about to say I do and then she ran off with her bridesmaid Brittany" Finn says.

"I'm so sorry" Rachel says, not sure what else to say.

"Don't be. If I'd married her, I'd never have come here with you" Finn says smiling.

"I have one more" Rachel says willing to reveal her biggest secret now that Finn has opened his heart to her.

"Shoot" Finn says.

"I never wanted to be in book publishing. From the age of four up until I was sixteen I wanted to be a Broadway actress. My mom always said she wanted to see my name in lights one day. Then she died and my dream died with her. I haven't sung since the day she died. That's why all my dogs are named after awards. They're to remind me of something that was a huge part of my life and it makes me feel closer to her" Rachel says.

"Sing something for me" Finn says.

"I'm sorry what?" Rachel asks.

"Sing something for me. I bet you had a beautiful voice. It would be a great tribute to your mom if you shared your talent with the world. Starting with me" Finn says.

"Okay fine. This is the first time I've sung since I was 16 but I'll give it a go" Rachel says. She closes her eyes and begins to sing.

_Rachel:_

_On my own_

_Pretending he's beside me_

_All alone_

_I walk with him till morning_

_Without him_

_I feel his arms around me_

_And when I lose my way I close my eyes _

_And he has found me_

_In the rain the pavement shines like silver_

_All the lights are misty in the river_

_In the darkness, the trees are full of starlight_

_And all I see is him and me forever and forever_

_And I know it's only in my mind_

_That I'm talking to myself and not to him_

_And although I know that he is blind_

_Still I say, there's a way for us_

_I love him _

_But when the night is over_

_He is gone_

_The river's just a river_

_Without him_

_The world around me changes_

_The trees are bare and everywhere_

_The streets are full of strangers_

_I love him_

_But every day I'm learning_

_All my life_

_I've only been pretending_

_Without me_

_His world will go on turning_

_A world that's full of happiness_

_That I have never known_

_I love him_

_I love him_

_I love him_

_But only on my own_

Rachel finishes the song and finds that Finn is no longer on the floor but on the other side of her bed. She can barely see him at first through the tears. That song brought back so many memories of her mom. Her wonderful mom who helped piece her heart back together after her dad left.

"That was beautiful. You are wasted in publishing" Finn says.

"I can't do it. Every time I sing, I'm reminded of my mom" Rachel says.

"Is that a bad thing?" Finn asks.

"No. My mom was an amazing person" Rachel admits.

"I bet you're exactly like her. You're incredible Rachel" Finn says.

Finn leans forward and kisses her. She kisses him back. This time they undo each other's clothes slowly and tenderly. This time there is no one there to interrupt them. So they make love to each other. The chemistry is undeniable. For the first time since her parents died, she feels whole again.

A/N: As you may have gathered Rachel's relationship with Shelby in this story is very different to the show as Shelby brought her up. I know this was mainly about Rachel and not much about Finn but there will be Finn flashbacks later on in the story as well as more Rachel ones. The song was On My Own-Les Miserables. All rights go to owners.

Review?


	6. Getting To Know You

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or The Proposal. All rights go to RIB and Touchstone Pictures.

A/N: Once again thank you guys for all the reviews.

Chapter 6: Getting To Know You

_Finn_

He wakes up with Rachel's arms around him. He should feel grossed out, after all this is his boss. But he doesn't. Rachel yawns and stretches beside him. "Did I wake you Rach? I was trying not to" he says.

"No I was awake. That was a great night last night" Rachel says smiling.

"It truly was incredible. If you haven't had sex in a year and a half you definitely couldn't tell" Finn says winking.

Rachel slaps him for being rude but she smothers a secret smile. "Well thank you. You weren't bad yourself" she says winking right back.

"Who knew Rachel Berry had a cheeky side?" Finn says.

"Now you do. There's still a lot you don't know about me Finn" Rachel says grabbing him by his shirt and kissing him.

"You're absolutely right. This is why I think we should go out on a proper date. Not a date just so I can propose to you but a proper date. I want to get to know you Rach" Finn says.

"I want to get to know you too Finn. You're a great guy. You're going to make a girl very happy someday" Rachel says.

"Not a girl. You. I don't need any other girl. I've never felt the way I felt last night with anyone before. It wasn't even when we made love either. It was when you sang that song" Finn admits.

"I knew I loved you that night you proposed to me" Rachel admits and it feels great to finally get that off her chest.

"Okay well tonight I'm going to take you out on a special surprise date" Finn says already planning in his head what he's going to do.

"But I don't know how to dress for surprise!" Rachel whines. Finn laughs because he knows how much Rachel hates waiting for surprises but he hopes that she's going to love this one.

"I have that covered. All you have to do is show up and look beautiful. Which I'm sure you'll have no problem with" Finn says.

"You are such a suck up" Rachel moans but she has a twinkle in her eye.

"Shut up and kiss me already" Finn says and in seconds their lips are locked together. They are soon interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Is it just me or is every single member of your family intent on cock-blocking you?" Rachel says.

Finn laughs at the memory of their first night in Ohio when Kurt walked in on them when they were about to have sex.

"You have to admit it was a thousand times better last night than it would have been that night" Finn says. Last night was so special because it felt like they really connected. He shared parts of himself with her that he'd never shared with anyone before.

"It really was" Rachel says smiling and grabbing her dressing gown before opening the door. It was Finn's mom, dad and nana Charlotte.

"We brought breakfast for the happy couple" Nana Charlotte says gesturing to the basket of cinnamon buns.

"My favourite!" Rachel says digging in to the basket. Finn laughs because it is the first time he has ever seen Rachel more excited about food than him.

"Your mom made me realise that I was being a jerk to you yesterday. I should be more supportive of you and Rachel and your life in New York. Which is why we came up with an idea" Burt says.

"We want you to get married here! In two days, just before you leave" Carole says clapping excitedly.

"Two days? I don't know Carole, where would we even get married?" Rachel asks.

"In the old barn like Finn's grandfather and I did" Nana Charlotte says.

"Mom we can't do that. It would upstage Nana's big birthday" Finn says.

"I've had 89 birthdays, I don't need another one" Nana Charlotte says.

"This way Nana Charlotte could be a part of it" Carole points out.

"What would I wear?" Rachel asks, even though she knows that whatever it is she won't want to wear it.

"My old dress. I still have it. It would be my pleasure to let you wear it on your big day" Nana Charlotte says.

Rachel suddenly bursts into tears for no apparent reason.

"Oh dear did I say something wrong?" Nana Charlotte asks.

"I'm sure you didn't Nana but could you guys give me and Rachel some alone time please? We'll think about your offer" Finn says.

Everyone walks out of the room. Rachel is still crying her eyes out. "Okay tell me what's wrong" he asks allowing Rachel to cry into his shoulder.

_Rachel_

"It's the dress. I promised my mom that on my wedding day I would wear her dress. It's the most beautiful dress and I promised I would wear it and it's back in New York and I'm getting married in two days and I won't have it and I'm sure your nana's dress is just as pretty but I really wanted to get married in my mom's one" Rachel blubbers really quickly, so fast that Finn doesn't really understand most of what she's saying.

"Rach I really couldn't understand that. Now tell me again but slower this time" Finn says handing her a hanky so she could dry her tears.

So she explains again, slower this time why the mention of wearing Finn's nana's dress made her cry and it brings back memories of the first time she saw her mom's wedding dress.

_Flashback_

_It had been 4 years since her dad left and Rachel was now twelve. Today was the anniversary of the day that her dad left her all those years ago. As she had every year since she left, she sat on the floor in her mother's room and looked at her old wedding pictures. Her mom looked so happy in those pictures that it was hard to believe that her parents love story had ended the way it had. She is so engrossed in the pictures that she doesn't notice the door open._

"_That time again is it Rachie?" her mom asks her sitting on the floor beside her._

"_It's been four years today. I just wanted to remind myself of how you guys were instead of how you are now" Rachel says._

"_You mean barely talking unless about you?" her mom says._

"_Exactly. You look beautiful in your dress by the way" Rachel says._

"_I bet you would too. Do you want to see it?" Shelby asks taking her daughter's hand._

"_I won't fit it now will I?" Rachel asks. _

"_Not now silly. When you get married one day. Hopefully the guy you marry won't turn out to be in love with other men" Shelby says._

"_Like daddy?" Rachel asks._

"_Exactly like daddy. If you can find a guy who is exactly like daddy but likes beautiful girls like you then you'll be very lucky" Shelby says._

_She opens the door to her wardrobe and takes out the dress._

_Rachel's breath catches in her throat when she sees it. It's a gorgeous dress, just as it looks in the pictures except it's even more incredible seeing it there rather than in a photograph. It was a simple strapless lacy dress with a silk light brown bow tied around the middle. _

"_It's incredible" Rachel whispers._

_Shelby puts her arm around Rachel. "It's yours. One day you will be wearing that dress as you marry the guy you love and I will be there to see it" she says._

"_I love you Mom" Rachel says hugging her mother._

"_I love you too Rachie. You're going to look so beautiful in that dress" she says giving Rachel a kiss on the top of her head._

_End of flashback_

"That's why I cried. Because the one thing I promised my mom was that I would wear her dress and I really wanted to. But now I can't. Because it's in New York and I'm here" Rachel says sobbing.

"Is it that important to you that you have it?" Finn asks although he knows the answer.

"Yes. I wanted to get married in Canada with my mom and dad there. I don't get any of that but it doesn't matter to me. Not being able to wear my mom's dress does. I like to think that she'll be looking down on me and seeing me in her dress" Rachel says calming down a little.

"Then I will get you that dress by our wedding. No matter what it takes" Finn says determinedly.

"You don't have to" Rachel says.

"If it's important to you, it's important to me. I'm getting you that dress" Finn says kissing her.

"Thank you" Rachel says feeling in that moment more in love with Finn that she ever has been before.

"So we're really doing this? Getting married in two days?" Finn asks.

"If you can get the dress then yes. We're getting married!" Rachel says pinning him down and kissing him.

Later that night, a knock comes at Rachel's door. It was eerily similar to the night she got engaged.

"For you, Miss Berry" the man says handing her a garment bag and a note.

_Rachel_

_Meet me at eight by the lake. Hope you like the dress. Love you. Finny xxxx_

She tears open the bag expecting to see the same dress from the night she got engaged but it isn't. It's a beautiful short strapless purple dress with a bow around the middle. She slides into some silver stilettos and walks out to the lake where Finn is there waiting for her.

"You really have to stop buying me beautiful dresses. It's too much" Rachel says to him.

"Nothing's ever too much for my girl" Finn says kissing her.

"So where are we going?" Rachel asks confused as to why they're by the lake.

"We're going on a romantic boat trip" Finn says helping her into the little rowing boat.

"I can't swim what if I fall out?" Rachel asks panicking.

"Then I'll jump in and save you" Finn says doing his adorable, dorky smile.

"I feel better already" Rachel says smiling. He hands her a plate of vegan spaghetti and meatballs, her favourite and they begin to eat.

When they finish the meal Finn says "I'll let you in on a little secret" he says leaning across the boat.

"What is it?" Rachel whispers into his ear.

"I didn't cook this. My mom did. I'm an awful cook" Finn says laughing.

"It's a good job I can cook then" Rachel says laughing.

He pulls a rose out from behind his back. "This is for you" he says handing it to her.

"Finn it's beautiful. Roses are my favourites" she says.

"I know" Finn says putting the rose behind her ear.

"They were my mom's as well. I leave them on her grave when I visit my parents on the anniversary of their death" Rachel says.

"Can I come with you? Next time you go visit her?" Finn asks hoping that he's not pushing his luck.

"Of course. I think she would have liked you" Rachel says.

"Do you have any pictures of her?" Finn asks.

"Just the one on me" Rachel says taking out a silver heart shaped locket.

"The locket was my last present from my mom" she says opening the locket. "It's my mom on her wedding day" she says.

"She looks so beautiful. Just like you will. You look so much like her" Finn says.

"She was my best friend" Rachel says wiping a tear from her eye.

"I wish I had those kind of memories of my dad. The only photo I have of him is of me when I was a baby. He's sitting with me in his chair" Finn says.

"I'd like to see that one day. Do you have any other baby photos of you?" Rachel asks.

"My mom has plenty in albums in the house. I brought the photo of me and my dad though. I wanted to show you it" Finn says.

He hands her the photograph. "Look at you, you're the cutest baby ever" she says smiling.

"I was pretty adorable wasn't I?" Finn says.

"You still are" Rachel says kissing him.

They spend the rest of the night in the boat, talking and watching the stars until eventually they fall asleep snuggled up together under a blanket.

A/N: Like I said last time there will be Finn flashbacks eventually later in the story.

Review?


	7. Crash and Burn

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or The Proposal. All rights go to RIB and Touchstone Pictures.

A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter.

Chapter 7: Crash and Burn

_Finn_

He wakes up with his arms wrapped around Rachel in the boat. "Morning Rach" he says giving her a kiss on her forehead. She yawns and stretches before kissing Finn on the lips.

"That was one incredible date last night Mr Hudson" Rachel says.

"Shall we row back to shore?" Finn says picking up the oars.

"Sure. What's the plan for today?" Rachel asks.

"Well I have some last minute wedding details to sort out for you so I'll be spending most of the day in town. Mom and Nana will probably want to do something with you though. There's a lot to do in two days" Finn says.

"Finn you don't have to get that dress for me. It's not important, I can just wear your nana's dress" Rachel says.

Finn takes Rachel's head and turns it so it is facing him. "Listen to me Rachel Berry. I know that dress means the world to you. It was your mom's and anything of hers is important to me because she was important to you. So I will get you that dress if it's the last thing I do" Finn says.

"You are incredible did I ever tell you that?" Rachel says kissing him.

"You might have mentioned it" Finn says winking. Rachel gives him a quick slap but she's smiling inside.

"Hold on tight, I can't swim remember" Rachel says clutching at Finn's arm.

"Rachie I would never let you fall in. Not on purpose anyway" Finn says. She gives him another slap but she knows he meant it in a nice way not a horrible way.

Finn starts to row them back to shore with Rachel clutching tightly onto the sides of the boat (he had managed to pry her arms off him by explaining that if he could only row with one hand then she was more likely to fall in. Mean but necessary).

"This was very romantic but next time we have a date could it possibly be on dry land?" Rachel asks her hands shaking as she clutches on to the side of the boat.

"How come you never learned how to swim?" Finn asks curiously. He thought that was something that all little kids learned how to do. His mom taught him when he was 3.

"My dad started to. Then we went out on a family boat trip one day. They didn't have a kid size lifejacket so my dad was holding on to me pretty tight. I was a wriggly little kid though and I got up. My dad tried to pull me back down but it unbalanced the boat. I got tipped over the side" Rachel explains.

"Then what happened?" Finn asks.

"Well I couldn't swim so I basically almost drowned. My dad jumped in after me. I'd stopped breathing but he performed CPR and saved my life. He wanted to continue teaching me but every time I got in the water I thought I was going to drown. So I never learned how to swim" Rachel says.

"I could teach you. If you wanted" Finn says.

"That's really sweet Finny but I'm never going to be able to swim. I'm too scared of water. It's a miracle that I ever managed to get in a car again" Rachel says.

"Why's that?" Finn asks.

"The crash. The one my parents died in" Rachel says.

"You were there too?" Finn asks because he's sure she's never mentioned that before.

"Yeah. I was in a coma for 6 weeks and that was lucky" Rachel says.

"Wow. That doesn't sound lucky" Finn says.

"Compared to being dead like my parents it was. In fact it was very lucky" Rachel says.

"How come?" Finn asks.

"Because if I hadn't survived that crash then I never would have met you" Rachel says leaning forward to kiss him.

As she does though one of Finn's arms slips causing the oar to drop and the boat to tip. Without him noticing Rachel falls into the water.

He looks up. "Rach?" he asks. "RACHEL!" he screams when he realizes she's not there.

"OVER HERE!" she screams looking around worriedly. Finn doesn't even think about it. He just takes his shirt off and dives into the lake after her.

"Hold on Rach I'm coming" he yells to her. He swims over to her and says "Hold on to my waist". She wraps her arms around him and he swims her back to the boat.

He helps her back in and wraps a blanket around her. "Here you've got to get warm. What happened Rach?" he asks.

"You tipped the boat and made me fall in you jackass" she says through chattering teeth.

"I'm sorry" he says rubbing the blanket against her shoulders.

"You look sexy without your shirt on" Rachel notes.

"Just concentrate on getting warm" Finn says though he's secretly smiling.

_Rachel_

It's later that afternoon and Rachel decides to take a stroll in the woods. She's glad that she and Finn will be living in New York. One thing she's learned from this weekend in Lima is that small towns are dull. Even in Canada there was stuff to do. Here there is nothing.

She rides Carole's old bicycle down in the woods. She expects it to be quiet but when she gets there she hears chanting. She walks in further to investigate when she sees Nana Charlotte in Native American clothes chanting around a fire.

"Come join me Rachel" Nana Charlotte says gesturing for Rachel to come closer.

She just shakes her head. "I'm not much good at chanting" she says quietly. In her head she's thinking that this woman is nuts.

"Just chant what you feel" Nana Charlotte says.

"Well what do you usually chant?" Rachel asks thinking that this is getting weirder by the minute.

"Just to the universe. Follow my lead" Nana Charlotte says.

Rachel follows Nana Charlotte in chanting to the universe, intermittently muttering under her breath that she is crazy.

"Trying chanting to the beat" Nana Charlotte suggests.

"To the window" Rachel starts and Nana repeats it.

"To the wall" she chants.

"Feel the sweat drip down my balls"

"Make all you bitches crawl" she chants and keeps repeating that chant. Nana Charlotte looks a bit shocked but just follows her lead.

Rachel gets really into it and doesn't notice another person watching until she bumps into him.

"Hi Kurt" she says embarrassed that she chanted about balls in front of her future stepbrother.

"Balls?" he questions trying to hide the smirk on his face.

"I just went with the beat" Rachel says shrugging her shoulders.

"Carole wants to see you up at the house. Says it's something important to do with the wedding. Have you decided on your dress yet?" Kurt says.

"Finn's trying to get my mom's dress over from New York. Can I go with him?" Rachel says to Nana Charlotte.

"What you choose it what shall be" she says cryptically.

"So can I go?" she asks confused.

"Go, go" Nana Charlotte says laughing.

"Thanks Nana" Rachel says and walks off with Kurt.

"You sure he'll be able to get it over from New York by tomorrow?" Kurt says eyebrows raised.

"I don't know. I hope so" Rachel says.

They arrive back at the house and Rachel finds Carole in her bedroom.

"What did you want to see me for?" Rachel asks.

"I just wanted to give you something. I know you want to wear your mom's wedding dress but I was hoping you would accept this" Carole says handing her a necklace.

It's a gorgeous gold locket. "It's beautiful" Rachel says starting to tear up.

"It was my great-grandmother's. She wore it on her wedding day, Nana Charlotte wore it on her wedding day, I wore it on both of mine and I was hoping you would wear it on yours" Carole says.

"I would be honoured to" Rachel says wiping away a tear.

"I was thinking maybe we could come up and see you in New York this Christmas" Carole says.

"Or maybe we could come down here and see you guys too" Rachel suggests.

"Well that would be lovely" Carole says tearing up a little herself.

"I'm going to go see what Finn's up to" Rachel says feeling uncomfortable. She runs out of the room. She's ruining Finn's life. His parents are going to hate her when they find out their marriage is a fake and his Nana might be so shocked she could die.

She runs all the way into the town centre and finds Finn's car. It's locked but Rachel knows how to jimmy the lock. She opens it. She notices that Quinn and Finn are walking together hand in hand. She can't do this. She can't stop his future happiness.

She watches as Finn gives Quinn a hug and walks back to the car. He jumps when he sees her.

"RACHEL! I thought you were at home" Finn says.

"We have to stop this. Your parents are going to hate me when they find out and your nana could die!" Rachel says.

"They're not going to find out!" Finn yells at her.

"How do you know?" Rachel asks.

"Because you said so yourself! What brought this on?" Finn asks.

"I forgot. I forgot what it was like to have a family. You have that here and you have Quinn and I'm just ruining it all. I've been on my own since I was sixteen and I'm better that way!" Rachel says.

She doesn't even wait for him to respond. She grabs the key and turns it in the ignition.

"Are you trying to kill us?!" Finn yells as the car starts before he's got hold of the wheel.

He grabs hold of it and says "I don't think that hijacking my car is going to solve anything!".

Rachel grabs the wheel back and spins it really hard.

"RACHEL!" Finn yells trying to regain control of the car.

As they tussle for the wheel Rachel remembers the accident. The last accident.

_Flashback_

_16 year old Rachel is in the back of her mom's car with her mom and dad. Her parents are driving her to her high school Christmas concert. Her dad wanted to come in the car with them so he could talk to Rachel before her concert._

"_Are you nervous Rachie?" her dad asks._

"_No. I was born to be on the stage" she says._

"_That's my little swan" Shelby says ruffling her daughter's hair. Her dad is driving the car. _

_She looks out the window. It's December, the week before her seventeenth birthday and the snow is coming down pretty hard out there._

"_Be careful Daddy" Rachel says. Even after all these years she still calls him Daddy._

"_Don't worry princess it's just a little snow" her dad says._

_The snow comes down even harder and Rachel can tell her dad is finding it hard to see._

"_Daddy, pull over. It's too difficult to drive like this. The concert isn't that important" Rachel says._

"_Of course it is" her parents say in unison._

_They don't notice the car coming in the opposite direction to them. It's out of control. "Daddy stop you're going to hit that car!" Rachel yells. He doesn't see the car she's talking about until it's too late._

"_MOM! DADDY!" Rachel yells as their car goes careering into the other car. It's too late though. Their car slams into the other car. Rachel hears the squeal of breaks but then her vision blurs and then nothing._

_End of Flashback_

"Rachel let go of the wheel! There's a car!" Finn yells.

"Let me drive!" Rachel says.

"I can't, we're about to get hit by a car!" Finn yells.

Rachel lets go of the wheel but Finn can't get out of the way in time. It's like déjà vu. The same squeal of brakes. Their car slams into the other one, bounces and then lands overturned in the road. It's as if she's gone back 9 years. This time however she doesn't yell her parents' names. "FINN!" she screams before once again her vision goes blurry and then she is thrust into darkness.

Review?


	8. Hospitals

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or The Proposal. All rights go to RIB and Touchstone Pictures.

A/N: Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter.

_Previously: Her vision goes blurry and then she is thrust into darkness_

Chapter 8: Hospitals

_Rachel_

_Flashback_

_She feels a sharp pain in her head. Where was she? She tries to remember what she was doing. The car. The concert. Oh right the crash. She sits up sharply- far more quickly than she should have, it sends a shooting pain up her shoulder. She doesn't understand where her parents are. "Mom?" she calls out. "Daddy?" she calls but no one answers. _

_She looks around to see if she can work out where she is. She's not in the street anymore. She must be in the hospital. She starts to get up and try to walk so she can find her parents but she screams in pain when she steps off the back. A doctor runs into the room._

"_Miss Berry you are in no state to move" he says guiding her back towards the bed._

"_Where are my parents?!" I scream at the guy but he seems to ignore the question._

"_You've been out for 6 weeks Miss Berry, you have a fractured collarbone, broken ankle, broken arm, several cracked ribs and a hairline fracture in your skull you need to take it easy and relax" the doctor says._

"_Who the hell are you and where are my parents?" I yell practically screaming the place down. _

"_Miss Berry you need to calm down. I am Doctor Mills, I've been monitoring your condition" Doctor Mills says._

"_WHERE ARE MY PARENTS JACKASS?" I yell because I'm tired of not getting any answers._

"_Miss Berry your parents were thrown with some considerable force. By the time they got here they were both already gone. You were incredibly lucky" Doctor Mills says._

"_My parents are dead?" I ask disbelievingly._

"_I'm afraid so" Doctor Mills replies._

_Without thinking I punch the doctor right in the nose._

"_My mom? She's really gone?" I ask._

"_Yes" he says._

"_And my dad?" I ask because I still can't believe it._

"_Yes" he says._

"_Where can I find them?" I ask._

"_Miss Berry you are in no condition to be getting up" he says._

_I grab the front of his shirt. "MY PARENTS HAVE DIED! I WANT TO SEE THEM! TELL ME WHERE THEY ARE!" I scream._

"_In the hospital morgue" he says. He grudgingly helps me into a wheelchair and I wheel down to see my parents. I burst into tears when I see them. All I can think of is how my dad would get me a glass of water when I was upset and how my mom's laugh would always make me feel better. How I'm never going to experience that again._

_I walk over to my mom first. I take her cold hand in mine and I sing a few lines from the song I was going to sing in the concert._

_Rachel:_

_I had a dream my life would be_

_So different from this hell I'm living_

_So different now from what it seems_

_Now life has killed the dream I dreamed_

"_Goodbye Mom" I whisper to her. I know in my heart that the only time I will ever sing again will be at her funeral. As a last goodbye. I will never sing again after that. I'm never going to be on Broadway. That dream died along with my mother. It means nothing without her. I kiss her forehead. "I'm going to miss you so much. But I promise, I will be wearing your dress on my wedding day and I hope you're watching over me" I say. Then I move to my dad._

"_Daddy I'm going to miss you so much. No matter what I'll always be your little girl. Goodbye Daddy" I say._

_I fall to the floor between my parents and begin to weep for my lost parents. I never got that. Why it was called losing someone. You know exactly where they are. You also know that they're never coming back._

_End of Flashback_

I wake up the same way as I had nine years ago. But this time I don't call out for my mom or my dad. I call out for Finn. "FINN!" I yell almost expecting him to come running into my room. Of course he doesn't. I look up to see another doctor. Damn why is it they are always there and the people you actually want to see are far away?!

"What room is Finn Hudson in and where can I find him? And you'd better not say I can't see him or I will crack your head open so hard your brains will pour out!" I yell at the doctor.

"Ah Miss Berry. You're awake" the doctor says.

"And you are?" I ask.

"Doctor Cooper, your doctor" she says.

"Please explain what's wrong with me and do it quickly. I want to see my fiancé" I say trying not to groan.

"Miss Berry you've been out for two weeks, you're in no condition to move" she says.

"I'm sure it says in there what I did to the last doctor who tried to stop me from seeing someone I cared about. Now tell me what the problem is then let me go!" I scream.

"Okay then. Miss Berry you have several slipped discs in your back as a result of the crash and will have to wear a back brace and undergo physical therapy for however long it takes for your back to return to normal. That's the only major thing, the rest of your injuries are just cuts and bruises" the doctor says.

"So can I go see my fiancé?" I beg her.

"Okay but be careful. Your back will probably be quite stiff, it would be better if you used a chair for your first outing. I'll help you attach the brace" the doctor says.

A few minutes later she is on her way to Finn's room.

_Finn_

All he wants when he wakes up is her. He calls for her but she doesn't come. He is surrounded by his family but the only one he really wants is Rachel.

"Are you okay Finny?" his mom asks noticing his distress.

"I want Rachel, where is she?" he asks.

"She's on her way. Her doctor said that she was begging to see you, so she sent her down" his mom says.

"How is she?" Finn asks hoping for good news.

"Fine, she's hurt her back but other than that she's fine" Nana Charlotte says.

Just then Rachel appears in the room. She gets out of the chair and walks slowly towards Finn.

"The more important question is how are you?" she asks.

"I'm fine. I have broken foot, a few cracked ribs and a fracture in my skull but I'm okay. I'm alive. I'm not paralyzed for life. I'm all good" he says. Rachel lowers herself onto his bed and kisses him.

"I'm relieved" she says ruffling his hair.

"Okay seriously if you guys are going to make out then at least warn the rest of us so we can make a quick getaway!" Kurt says.

Finn's mom smacks him for being rude but Finn could have sworn that he saw her wink.

The door opens and their immigration officer Mr ben Isreal walks in.

"Mr Hudson, Miss Berry. I told you I'd be checking up on you" he says and Finn wants to slap his face as he can see him leering at Rachel.

"So you came to Ohio?" Finn asks.

"Yes. Your stepfather called me saying that you had an accident and would not be able to make your immigration interview. I told him that I strongly suspected that your engagement was a hoax so he paid for me to fly out here" Jacob says raising his eyebrows.

"Mr ben Isreal has made a very generous offer" Burt says.

"If you admit that this is a hoax engagement then you will suffer no consequences of the fraud and Miss Berry will simply be quietly deported to Canada" Jacob says. Finn swears he can see him smirk.

"You want a statement? Here's your statement. I love Rachel Berry. We dated for six months, I asked her to marry me and she said yes. That's all there is to it" Finn says.

"If you refuse to admit this is a fraud then you will be facing jail time if we discover that you are getting married to avoid Miss Berry's deportation" Jacob says.

"It's not a fraud. I love Rachel Berry. Now please leave me with my beautiful fiancé. All of you" Finn says.

The immigration officer leaves but his family doesn't.

"Finn why didn't you take the offer?" Burt asks angrily.

"Because it's not fake. I love Rachel Berry. That's all there is to it. Now please leave us for some quiet time. I'll see you at the wedding" Finn snaps at his stepfather.

Finn's family leaves and Rachel and Finn are alone together for the first time since the accident. "I love you" he says to her.

"You do? Still? Even though I almost killed both of us?" Rachel asks.

"You're Rachel Berry. Of course I do. I don't blame you for that, you were just nervous. But I don't love Quinn more than you. Quinn was my girlfriend. You are my soulmate" Finn says.

"I love you too. You're the only guy I've ever dated that I think my mom would have liked" Rachel says.

"Now I know how much you loved your mom, that is a huge compliment" he says kissing her.

"Do you still want to marry in our barn?" Finn asks.

"Yes. I want to be surrounded by your family" Rachel says.

"Technically they're your family now too" Finn says.

"I guess they are aren't they?" Rachel says.

"Yes. How does it feel to have a family again?" Finn asks.

"Fantastic. All the family I really ever needed though is sitting right next to me" Rachel says kissing him.

"Did the doctor say sex was bad for your back?" Finn asks.

"I don't recall her saying that" Rachel says winking and starting to rip her hospital gown off.

"I hear that we just survived a car accident sex is supposed to be pretty great" Finn says.

"Let's see shall we" Rachel says and they remove their clothes before proceeding to have sex in Finn's hospital bed.

A/N: I'm sure everyone's glad to see that both Finn and Rachel are okay- I couldn't make Finn die! The song used in this chapter was I Dreamed A Dream-Les Miserables.

Review?


	9. The Wedding

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or The Proposal. All rights go to RIB and Touchstone Pictures.

A/N: Thank you for the reviews on the last chapter.

Chapter 9: The Wedding

_Rachel_

It was here. The day of her wedding had finally arrived. She was nervous about getting married without her mom there. She never imagined when her mom had shown her that dress when she was twelve that she'd be getting married without her there. She had imagined her wedding day differently to the one she was getting- in her wedding she would be getting married in her mother's dress, with her mother there, she would be in her hometown and she would be marrying the guy for love rather than for a visa.

Still you can't always get what you want. At least she did love Finn and she might still get married in her mother's dress. If he got it for her. She doubts that even he managed to get it over here from New York in two days but she could be proven wrong. She hopes she's proven wrong. Finn yawns and stretches beside her.

"Are you ready to become Mrs Hudson?" he asks.

"Yes although I didn't imagine that I'd be wearing a back brace on my wedding day" she says.

"At least you don't have to wear a horrible boot on your foot" he says showing his splinted foot.

"True" she says laughing.

They have a special breakfast in bed brought to them by Carole. Pancakes in maple syrup with real Canadian bacon. "How did your mom know?" she asks referencing to the fact that this was her favourite breakfast when she was a kid.

"I told her" Finn says shrugging.

"You are an amazing man Finn Hudson" she says kissing him.

"I have something else amazing to show you" he says taking her downstairs to the living room.

"This is for you" he says handing her a box addressed to her.

"Finn you didn't have to get me anything" she says.

"I had to get you this. Open it" he says.

She tears open the packaging of the box to reveal…..her dress, her mother's dress. She has tears in her eyes when she next talks.

"How did you?" she asks.

"I may have offered the shipping company a financial incentive to get the dress here as fast as possible" he says shrugging.

"You're incredible. I can't believe you did this for me" she says kissing him.

"It was important to you. So I did it. No thanks necessary" he says.

"This means more to me than I can ever explain" she says hugging the dress to her chest.

"You're going to look beautiful in it I'm sure. Mom and Kurt want to help you get ready and I'm not allowed to see you in it before the wedding. So I'll see you soon Future Mrs Hudson" he says kissing her.

"See you soon Mr Hudson" she says walking back to her and Finn's room.

"Alright let's get you looking drop dead gorgeous" Kurt says walking into the room. His jaw almost drops when he sees her in her dress.

"Rachel you look stunning. That dress is perfect for you!" Kurt gushes.

"It was my mom's. Finn managed to get it from New York for me" Rachel says.

"It's beautiful. You look incredible. I bet she'd be proud" Carole says.

Then Rachel thinks about it. Would her mom be proud of her? She was marrying someone so she could get a visa. Her mom always said that she would wear that dress when she married the man she loved. She does love Finn but is she marrying him for the right reasons? She doesn't know. She thinks back to the last time she ever saw her mother, at her funeral.

_Flashback_

_She still couldn't believe they were gone. It was 2 weeks after the accident and Rachel had been released from hospital for the funeral. She had to do the eulogy and she was really nervous. She wanted to make sure that she said everything her parents would have wanted. She wanted to sing for them one last time. Then she would never sing again. _

_Her aunt was being incredibly clingy and she had only just been able to escape her. She was sitting in a corner crying. No one disturbed her- they all understood that she needed time to grieve. _

_She managed to sit through the funeral with a straight face until it came to her eulogy. Then she started to cry._

"_My parents were just the most incredible people. My mom was such a wonderful woman, she was my biggest supporter and she helped me through so many difficult times. I loved her so, so much and I still can't believe she's gone. She will always be with me though. In my heart. I know wherever she is now, she's watching over me and supporting me. My dad was a lovely man. He was so kind and sweet and he had such an amazing heart. I was so lucky to have a dad that loved me as much as he did. I miss you daddy" I say. I start to choke up but I get through it. I have to sing for them one last time. "I want to sing for my parents one last time because they always used to love hearing me sing. This is the first song that my mom ever sung for me and today I want to sing it for her and my dad. I love you guys" she says._

_Rachel: _

_Spend all your time waiting_

_For that second chance_

_For the break that would make it okay_

_There's always some reason_

_To feel not good enough_

_And it's hard at the end of the day_

_I need some distraction_

_Oh beautiful release_

_Memories seep from my veins_

_Let me be empty_

_Oh and weightless and maybe_

_I'll find some peace tonight_

_In the arms of the angel_

_Fly away from here_

_From this dark cold hotel room_

_And the endlessness that you fear_

_You are pulled from the wreckage_

_Of your silent reverie_

_You're in the arms of the angel_

_May you find some comfort here_

_So tired of the straight line_

_And everywhere you turn_

_There's vultures and thieves at your back_

_The storm keeps on twisting_

_Keep on building the lies_

_That you make up for all that you lack_

_It don't make no difference_

_Escaping one last time_

_It's easier to believe_

_In this sweet madness_

_Oh this glorious sadness_

_That brings me to my knees_

_In the arms of the angel_

_Fly away from here_

_From this cold dark hotel room_

_And the endlessness you fear_

_You are pulled from the wreckage_

_Of your silent reverie_

_You're in the arms of the angel_

_May you find some comfort here_

_You're in the arms of the angel_

_May you find some comfort here_

_She kisses each of her parents coffins before running to the bathroom of the funeral home, collapsing on the floor and crying all the tears she has._

_End of Flashback_

"Rachel? Are you ready?" Carole asks breaking her out of her reverie.

"Yes I'm ready" I say. Carole takes my arm and walks me to the doors of the barn. They open and before I know it I am walking down the aisle.

_Finn_

She looks stunning. Exactly like the photo she showed me of her mom. I showed it to Kurt so he could make sure that all the other details were right. I can't believe that I am so lucky to be able to call this woman my future wife. My mom hands her to me at the altar and Ramone starts the ceremony.

"Ramone is our minister?" Rachel asks dubiously.

"Yeah Ramone's kind of everything around here" Finn says.

"You guys really need to get some more help" Rachel replies.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to join this man and this woman in the sacred bonds of matrimony in front of family and friends and before God. Finn and Rachel have a great love, the kind that lasts a lifetime and they are here to share it with the world" Ramone says.

Rachel raises a hand interrupting the ceremony.

"Rachel do you need something?" Ramone asks.

"Yes, I have something I need to say" Rachel says.

"Don't do this Rachel" Finn says suspecting what she's going to say.

"I have to. My mom wouldn't want me to get married this way. She'd want my marriage to be real" Rachel says.

"It is real" Finn says.

"Can it wait until after the ceremony?" Ramone asks.

"No not really" Rachel replies.

Finn can see his entire beautiful future with Rachel going down the toilet in that one second. But there's nothing he can do to stop her. She's made up her mind.

"I have something I need to say. I am a book publisher from Canada who was about to be deported. I knew that if I threatened Finn's job then he would agree to marry me and I could keep my visa. He has an incredible work ethic, something I think he learned from you (Rachel looks at Burt here). So I blackmailed him to come up here and to lie to you all. I thought it would be easy to watch him do it. But it was the hardest thing I've ever had to do and I can't go through with this wedding knowing that it's a lie. Take good care of him for me, he's an incredible man (looking at Quinn)" she says and with tears in her eyes, she runs out of the barn and away from the wedding.

Finn just watches as the love of his life walks out of his life, possibly forever.

A/N: Just to let you guys know, there's three more chapters to this story before it ends. The song used was Angel by Sarah McLachlan. All rights go to owners.

Review?


	10. Go After Her

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or The Proposal. All rights go to RIB and Touchstone Pictures.

A/N: I have good news- I wanted to finish this story before I go to Newcastle with my family for the weekend so tonight's update will be a double update of chapters 10 and 11 and the last chapter, chapter 12 will be posted tomorrow morning. This chapter will feature the promised Finn flashback.

Chapter 10: Go After Her

_Finn_

He couldn't help but remember his first failed wedding to Santana as he watched the woman he loved, flee down the aisle. That time had been devastating but this time was different. This time he actually felt as if his heart was being torn in two.

_Flashback_

_It was Finn's first wedding day. He had been living in New York for a year and when he had arrived he had met his bride Santana. She had pursued him and he had fallen for her. He was going to spend the rest of his life living with a wife who thought that insulting him was a way of expressing her love. Still she was a pretty cool girl and he could do a lot worse._

_He waited at the top of the aisle for Santana. As she walked in he thought she looked beautiful. She made it to the top of the aisle but then she turned around and raced back down._

_He didn't understand. If he was so repulsive she couldn't bear to marry him then why had she said yes in the first place? He could feel his cheeks flaming red as he stood alone at the altar with every single member of his family and her family staring at him. He ran after her but as he ran out of the church onto the streets of New York he couldn't find her anywhere. He went back to the hotel room he had got ready in and found a note from Santana._

_**-Finn**_

_**I'm sorry it had to end this way, I shouldn't have said yes when you asked me to marry you. I didn't want to break your heart like this but I had to. There's someone else. I'm in love with Brittany Pierce. I've been trying to deny it because saying I'm in love with her means admitting who I truly am but now I realize that I need to do that if I'm ever going to move on with my life.**_

_**You deserve someone better than me. So much better. One day you'll find her. I hope that then you get the happiness you deserve. **_

_**Santana xxxx**_

_He just couldn't believe this. He wasn't sad, he was angry. How could she have lead him on this way? He ripped her note into little tiny pieces. He didn't need her. He punched the walls and kicked the bed until he eventually collapsed on the bed from pure exhaustion._

_End of Flashback_

"Finny dear?" his mom says breaking him from his thoughts.

"Excuse me, I have to go" he says running from the barn towards the house.

He could hear his friends and relatives calling out behind him but he didn't turn around. He had to see if Rachel had left a note. He opened the door to his room and there on the bed was a copy of his manuscript, her engagement ring and a note.

_**-Finn**_

_**I'm so sorry. I just couldn't get married to you knowing that it was a fraud. If I'm ever going to marry you I want to know that it's real. I made sure you got no further in your career because I was afraid to lose you as an assistant but you are a wonderful writer and I will make sure that we buy this before you leave. You are incredibly talented. Please just know that I really do love you.**_

_**-Rachel xxx**_

He hears a knock on the door and opens it to see Quinn. "Are you okay? Everyone's asking for you" she says.

"This woman. This devil woman. I can get the whole leaving the wedding thing, it's a sham marriage you've got to feel a little nervous. But then she leaves this note. This note that tells me she still loves me and she thinks I'm talented but she just can't marry me. What sort of comfort is that supposed to give me?" he yells.

"I have just one question" Quinn says.

"What?" he snaps.

"What are you still doing here? You love her so go after her. Don't give up Finn. Don't let her go" Quinn says.

She's right. I can't give up the woman I love without a fight. "You're right Quinn. Thank you" he says hugging her before running out of the room.

I run through the wedding guests but Burt catches my arm. "Why are you going after her? She blackmailed you into lying to your entire family" he says.

"You're not changing my mind. I'm going" he says.

"No you're not. You're staying to celebrate your Nana's birthday" Burt snaps.

"I think I'm having a heart attack" Nana Charlotte gasps clutching her chest. The entire family surrounds her, Burt and Finn's fight forgotten for the moment.

She is stretchered onto a helicopter with Burt, Carole, Finn and Kurt going with her. She clasps onto Burt and Finn's hand.

"Finn you have to promise to try harder to be a part of this family" she chokes out and then looks at Burt. "Burt you have to be more accepting of Finn's life in New York. Do you promise this?" she says.

"I promise" they say at the same time.

She lifts the oxygen mask onto her face and says "Then I guess the spirits can take me". She closes her eyes and it looks as if she's gone.

Then her eyes open again. "I guess they aren't ready for me yet" she says smiling.

"What are you doing faking a heart attack mom?" Carole asks looking shocked.

"It was the only way I could get these two to stop fighting and get us to the airport" she says. She knocks on the window separating the main part of the helicopter from the cockpit. "I'm feeling much better sonny. Take us to Columbus airport" she says.

"I'm not authorised to do that mam" the pilot of the helicopter says.

"Ryder Lynn, don't make me call your mother" Nana Charlotte says.

"To the airport it is" he replies.

They fly to the airport and Finn sees Rachel's plane about to take off as he arrives. He quickly calls his friend who monitors the take offs and landings of the planes.

"Puck it's Finn Hudson, I need you to stop that plane. Rachel's on it" he says.

"Your fiancé? I heard she left you at the altar. Tough break man" he says.

"Yeah enough with the chit chat Puck, can you do it?" he asks.

"Sorry man, it's already gone" he says. Finn turns around and sees that the plane has indeed taken off.

He hangs up the phone and screams "No, No, No!"

"Why's he so upset?" Burt asks confused.

"Because he loves her and he didn't get the chance to tell her that he wants her to stay" Carole says.

"Really?" Burt asks.

"Oh dad, you must be blind if you can't see it" Kurt says.

Burt walks over to Finn and says "I didn't realize that's the way you felt about her". He starts typing numbers into his phone.

"What are you doing?" Finn asks.

"Calling the jet for you. Unless you don't want to go after Rachel anymore" Burt says.

"No I definitely do" Finn says. A while later he is on the helicopter heading for New York and Rachel.

_Rachel_

"What did I tell you? I always get my man. Or in this case hot woman" Ben Isreal says smugly. Rachel pushes him away from her grumpy. In a matter of minutes she had lost the man she loved and been stuck on a plane with a creepy guy. All because she had to be stupid and do the right thing.

The flight over was terrible and Rachel ended up having to bribe someone to switch seats with her so she didn't have Jacob hitting on her the entire way home. By the time she got back to New York she was in an awful mood.

"Sam I need you over here" she says clicking her fingers as she arrives back at the office.

"What do you need Miss Berry?" he asks.

"I need you to ship these boxes to my aunt's house in Vancouver. Quickly I have a 5.45 flight to catch" she says shooing him away, boxes in hand.

"Miss Berry?" he says.

"What?" she snaps back. He points over her shoulder and she turns around to see a sweaty panting Finn emerging into the office.

"What are you doing here and why are you all sweaty?" she asks.

"I'm sweaty because I've been running" he says.

"From Ohio?" she says raising her eyebrows sceptically.

"No from JFK" he says.

"Why are you here?" she asks.

"I want to talk and I want you to shut up and listen. 3 weeks ago I loathed you. You were the mean boss from hell" he says and then Rachel interrupts him.

"This a great start of convincing me why I should come back to you" she says.

"You are listening not talking. Then I proposed and things started to change. They changed when we kissed. They changed when you checked me out when you were naked" he says but Rachel interrupts him again.

"I didn't check you out" she mutters.

"Yeah you did and let me finish please. They changed when you told me about your mom and her dress, when you fell out of that boat and when we were in that car crash together. But I didn't realise just how much I loved you until I was standing alone in a barn wifeless. You can imagine my disappointment when I realised that the woman I love is about to be kicked out of the country" he says.

"You don't want to be with me" she replies.

He steps closer to her. "Yes I really do" he says.

"No you don't. There's a reason I've been alone all this time. I'm comfortable that way" she says.

"Rachel Barbra Berry will you marry me? Because I love you. That is the only reason" he says.

"I'm scared" she says shrugging.

"That doesn't answer my question. Rachel Barbra Berry, will you marry me?" he asks.

"Yes. I love you Finn Hudson so yes I will marry you" she says. He slides the ring onto her finger and kisses her with the entire office cheering.

A/N: So this was the first chapter of tonight's double update. The next chapter will be Finn and Rachel's real wedding.

Review?


	11. The Real Wedding

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or The Proposal. All rights go to RIB and Touchstone Pictures.

A/N: This is the second chapter of the double update tonight. This chapter will feature Finn and Rachel's wedding-the real one. Tomorrow's chapter update will be chapter 12, the last one.

Chapter 11: The Real Wedding

_Before the wedding _

It was a few weeks after Rachel and Finn's failed first wedding and they were in Vancouver for their second attempt. This time she knew she wasn't going to run out though. She loved Finn and she wanted to marry him. She looked exactly the same as she had last time, wearing her mother's dress. She hears a knock at the door.

"Come in" she calls. In walk Kurt, Nana Charlotte and her bridesmaid Quinn. They had become surprisingly close since her trip to Ohio.

"Are you ready?" Kurt asks her. She takes one last look in the mirror and then turns around to face them. "More than I ever have been in my life" she says.

"We have some things for you. The first one is from us, the second one is from Finn" Nana Charlotte says handing her two black boxes.

"Guys you didn't have to" she says.

"Nonsense. You're family and family gets presents" Nana Charlotte says.

"Thank you guys" she says giving them each a hug.

She opens the first box to find the locket that Nana Charlotte gave her before their first attempt at a wedding and a pair of pearl earrings.

"The earrings are from me. I thought they could be your something new" Quinn says.

"Thank you Quinn, they're beautiful" Rachel says hugging her. Quinn helps her put them on.

Nana Charlotte attaches the locket around her neck. "I don't deserve this" she says fingering the locket.

"You are going to be a Hudson. This necklace has been worn by Hudson women for generations. Plus you make my grandson very happy so that means that of course you deserve it" Nana Charlotte says. Rachel is about to cry but stops herself so she won't smudge her makeup.

"It's time to go Rach or we're going to be late" Quinn says.

"I want to open Finn's present first" she says opening the second black box. There is only one piece of jewellery in this one. It's a beautiful silver charm bracelet with an "F" charm and an "R" charm on it.

"This is incredible" Rachel says attaching the bracelet to her wrist.

"You can add another charm for each of your children" Nana Charlotte says.

"That's a good idea" Rachel says secretly smiling to herself.

"Now we really do have to go" Kurt points out.

Rachel picks up her bouquet and Quinn puts the veil over her head. "Let's go make me Mrs Hudson" she says exiting her family home and waiting at the gate to her back garden.

_The Wedding_

The music begins to play and Rachel slowly walks with Nana Charlotte down the snow covered aisle with Quinn and Kurt behind her. Finn's jaw drops when he sees her. She looks just as beautiful as he remembers her looking at their first failed attempt at a wedding.

Everyone's eyes are fixed on Rachel. Except for Rachel's own. She only has eyes for Finn. She reaches the end of the aisle and hands her bouquet to Quinn. Finn reaches over and takes her hand.

The minister starts the service "We are gathered here today to join Rachel Barbra Berry and Finn Christopher Hudson in holy matrimony and to celebrate their love in front of family and friends" the minister says. "If anyone can find any reason why these two may not be joined please speak now or forever hold your peace" he says.

Both Finn and Rachel hold their breath hoping that no one speaks. There is only silence. They both flash relieved smiles at each other.

"Rachel and Finn have written their own vows for each other which they will say now. Finn you go first" the minister says turning to Finn.

"Rachel, you are the most incredible woman I have ever met. You have such a wonderful heart and I feel so privileged that you decided to share that heart with me. I know that I am the luckiest man alive because you chose me to spend your life with. My life became wonderful the moment you walked into my world and I love you more than words can ever express. You are my shining star, my soulmate but most importantly my best friend" he says. Rachel starts to tear up at his vows but quickly wipes away the tears. She can't afford to have panda eyes in the photos.

"Rachel now it's your turn" the minister says turning to Rachel.

"Finn, I had a hole in my heart when I met you. It was only when I fell in love with you that I realised that the hole left by my mom was the hole reserved for you. You make my heart complete. I love you but more than that I love the way you love me. You make me feel like the most special girl in the world and you're the only one for me. My life is nothing without you in it. Without you I am only half a person. With you I am whole again. I love you Finn Hudson" Rachel says. Finn seems to be tearing up a little too.

"Finn Christopher Hudson do you take Rachel Barbra Berry to be your lawfully wedded wife?" the minister says.

"I do" Finn replies, a smile lighting up his entire face.

"Rachel Barbra Berry do you take Finn Christopher Hudson to be your lawfully wedded husband?" the minister says.

"I do" Rachel says tapping her foot in anticipation for the moment where he pronounces them husband and wife.

"Can I have the rings please?" the minister asks. Puck, Finn's best man hands over the rings.

Rachel slides the wide silver ring onto Finn's hand and Finn slides the small, silver twisted ring onto Rachel's. They both smile when they read the inscriptions.

"_My life will always be wonderful with you in the world" xx F_

"_You make my life wonderful just by being you" xx R_

"By the power vested in me by the province of British Columbia I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride" the minister says. Finn lifts Rachel's veil and kisses her. They then link arms and walk down the aisle as husband and wife.

_Reception _

The reception takes place in a marquee set up in Rachel's back garden. "Please welcome for the first time as husband and wife Mr and Mrs Finn Hudson" Kurt announces and Rachel and Finn enter the room. Everyone yells kiss and Finn sweeps her into a kiss. Cameras flash all around the marquee capturing the sweet moment between the couple.

They go and sit in their seats on the top table and Kurt taps his glass to signal the beginning of the toasts.

"I knew when I first met Rachel that she was perfect for Finn. For one thing I'd never met anyone who loved reading as much as Finn until I met Rachel" Kurt says making everyone laugh. Once everyone has finished laughing he starts again.

"Finn has never chased anyone across three states until Rachel, he loves her that much. I just know that you two are going to be ridiculously happy together for the rest of your lives. So here's to the bride and groom" Kurt says raising his glass.

Finn's mom and Burt are the next to make a speech. "Finn, Rachel is the only girl you have ever brought home to us. That alone told me that she was special. The fact that she managed to sit through one of Ramone's lap dance's confirmed that" Carole says and once again everyone laughs.

"But I knew Rachel really loved Finn when she left him on the day of their first wedding. It sounds strange to say that but that's what love is- when you love someone so much that you'll do anything to ensure their happiness. Even if it might mean letting them go. I knew that Finn really loved Rachel the first time I saw him kiss her but he proved it when he chased after her. That is also love- when you love someone so much you refuse to let them go no matter what. So I hope the two of you never let each other go. Because you are perfect for each other. Here's to the Hudson's" she says raising her glass.

"I will admit that I didn't like Rachel when I first met her. But as I got to know her I realised that there was a lot more to her than there appeared to be. I watched her make Finn happier than he had ever been living at our house and I will admit that I was a little jealous. But then when Finn chased after Rachel I realised that I shouldn't be. Because Finn and Rachel have what Carole and I have. True love. The kind of love where you would do anything for that person no matter what it is. That's not something to be jealous of. That's something to be admired. Congratulations. I wish you all the happiness in the world" Burt says raising his glass.

Rachel is next to speak. "Standing here today makes me remember my mom. She would have loved to have seen this day and she would have loved Finn. I know however wherever she is that she is willing me on and she is here with me in my heart. Finn you are the most wonderful man and I am honoured to be your wife. I wanted to say to everyone on behalf of the three of us how happy I am that all of you are here to share this day with us. I love you all" she says.

"Wait the three of us?" Finn asks confused.

"I'm pregnant!" Rachel announces smiling from ear to ear. Finn sweeps her into a long romantic kiss. They separate and Finn walks out into the middle of the dancefloor.

"Rachel I love you more than anything in the world. You are the greatest person I've ever met and I can't imagine my life without you, now that you're in it. I promise to make you the happiest woman alive because you've already made me the happiest man in the world. And now I would like to invite you out onto the dancefloor for our first dance as husband and wife" he says holding out his hand to her. She walks over to him and he places his arm around her waist. He starts to sing and they start to dance around the floor.

_Finn:_

_It's a little bit funny this feeling inside_

_I'm not one of those who can easily hide_

_I don't have much money but boy if I did_

_I'd buy a big house where we both could live_

_If I was a sculptor, but then again no_

_Or a man who makes potions in a travelling show_

_Rachel:_

_I know it's not much but it's the best I can do_

_My gift is my song and this one's for you_

_Finn:_

_And you can tell everybody this is your song_

_It may be quite simple but now that it's done_

_Rachel:_

_I hope you don't mind_

_I hope you don't mind that I put down in words_

_Finn:_

_How wonderful life is now you're in the world_

_I sat on the roof and kicked off the mass_

_Well a few of the verses well they got me quite cross_

_Rachel:_

_But the sun's been quite kind while I wrote this song_

_It's for people like you that keep it turned on_

_Finn:_

_So excuse me forgetting but these things I do_

_You see I've forgotten if they're green or they're blue_

_Anyway the thing is what I really mean_

_Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen_

_And you can tell everybody this is your song_

_It may be quite simple but now that it's done_

_Rachel:_

_I hope you don't mind_

_I hope you don't mind that I put down in words_

_How wonderful life is now you're in the world_

_Both:_

_I hope you don't mind_

_I hope you don't mind that I put down in words_

_How wonderful life is now you're in the world_

Finn spins Rachel into him and their lips meet in a romantic kiss. She then calls all the girls up for the tossing of the bouquet.

"Are you girls ready to catch this?" she asks. She counts down and throws the bouquet into the crowd. Quinn catches it and Rachel could swear she sees her winking at Puck. Soon after Rachel and Finn leave for their honeymoon. "I love you Mr Hudson" Rachel says.

"I love you and our baby Mrs Hudson" Finn says kissing her.

A/N: So that's the second chapter of the double update tonight. Tomorrow's chapter will be the final chapter of this story and I will be needing suggestions for my next one so please leave some of those if you have any. The last chapter will revolve around the birth of Finchel's child. The song used was Your Song-Elton John. All rights go to owners.

Review?


	12. Baby Hudson

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or The Proposal. All rights go to RIB and Touchstone Pictures.

A/N: So this is it. The last chapter of this story. This will feature the birth of Finchel's child as well as significant doctor's appointments during Rachel's pregnancy.

Chapter 12: Baby Hudson

_3rd Month-Baby's Heartbeat_

It was their first doctor's appointment where they would be able to hear their baby's heartbeat. Finn was incredibly excited and woke Rachel up incredibly early. She was not happy about this. "Finn our appointment isn't for another 2 hours. I only just stopped waking up at 5am to puke my guts out so for the love of god will you please go back to bed!" Rachel yelled. Finn noted that pregnant Rachel was angry in the morning.

He managed to make her happy later by bringing her breakfast in bed-her favourite pancakes covered in maple syrup with Canadian bacon. "Thank you honey. I'm sorry I yelled at you earlier. I know you're just excited. I am too" she says digging into the pancakes.

Finn sits next to her and places his hands on her stomach. "Hello little baby Hudson. We're so looking forward to meeting you. I'm your daddy. I'm going to teach you how to play football. I love you so much already. So does your mommy. She has the voice of an angel and she's the most beautiful woman you will ever meet" he says. Rachel laughs at how cute he is.

Two hours later they are in the waiting room of their doctors office. Finn looks like a little boy on Christmas he's so excited. To most people it was probably quite annoying but Rachel thought it was cute.

"Rachel Hudson?" the doctor calls from her office. Rachel and Finn walk over.

"So anything changed since the last time I saw you?" the doctor asks.

"No. My morning sickness has stopped which is a relief but otherwise I'm just the same" Rachel says.

"Okay then well let's see if we can get you a good picture of your baby then" the doctor says putting the cold gel on Rachel's stomach.

They hear a whoosh-whoosh sound, then the incredible sound of their baby's heartbeat fills the room.

"That is your baby" the doctor says pointing to something the size of a plum on the screen. "Your due date is 24th August" she says.

"Would you like some pictures?" the doctor asks them.

"4 please" Rachel says. She leaves the room leaving Finn and Rachel to look at their baby.

"I can't believe that's our baby" Finn says.

"Isn't it amazing?" Rachel says.

"Our baby's going to be the cutest baby ever" he says kissing her.

"Of course it has you for a dad" Rachel says.

"Nah if that baby's cute it's all you" Finn says.

_5__th__ month-Gender_

Rachel was 20 weeks pregnant now. She was most excited for today's appointment because she got to find out whether the baby was a boy or a girl. That meant shopping for cute baby outfits. "Rachel I have a surprise for you" Finn says that morning.

"What is it?" she asks.

"Close your eyes" he says placing his hands over them.

He guides her to the room designated for their baby's nursery. When they had married they had moved into a bigger apartment so they had more space for the baby. Finn opened the door and then lifted his hands from her eyes.

"Surprise" he says.

She looks around the room. Finn has painted the nursery in a beautiful buttercup yellow. "We can change it but I thought this was gender neutral. If it's a girl I brought some pink paint so we can stencil stars onto the walls. We can also stencil the name above the crib. I hope you don't mind but my mom sent my old crib from Ohio. We don't have to use it if you don't want to though" he says.

"Finn this is incredible. This crib is beautiful" she says running her hands along the dark oak wood crib.

"Is this your dad's chair?" she asks walking over to the chair in the corner.

"Yeah. My mom knew it would mean a lot to me if I could sit with my kid in this chair like my dad did with me" he says.

She kisses him. "This is absolutely incredible. It's perfect" she says.

They leave for their doctor's appointment. "We can't tell my family or Quinn about the baby's gender okay" Finn says.

"Why?" Rachel asks.

"Because they have a bet going as to when you'll have the baby and what gender it will be" Finn explains.

"Really?" Rachel asks.

"Yeah. Quinn thinks you'll have a boy on 22nd August, Mom thinks you'll have a girl on 26th August, Nana Charlotte thinks you'll have a boy on 28th August, Kurt thinks you'll have a girl on 29th August and Burt thinks you'll have a boy on 25th August" Finn says.

"Let's go see who's right about the gender then shall we?" Rachel says heading into the doctor's office.

"What do you want it to be?" Finn asks her.

"I don't mind. As long as the baby's healthy, that's all that matters. What about you?" Rachel says.

"I want a little girl just like you" Finn admits.

"She'd be such a daddy's girl. I was when I was little" Rachel says.

"Rachel Hudson?" the doctor calls.

"Time to find out what gender our baby is" Finn says taking her hand and walking into the appointment room.

"Do you want to know what the gender of your baby is today?" the doctor asks.

"Yes" they say simultaneously.

She spreads the gel on Rachel's stomach and the familiar sound of their baby's heartbeat fills the room.

"It looks like you two are having a girl. Congratulations" she says printing out the photos for them.

"We're having a girl!" Rachel squeals excitedly.

"A beautiful baby girl" Finn says kissing her.

9th Month-Baby Girl Hudson is born

It's the end of August and Rachel is already several days past her due date. She is hot, grumpy and uncomfortable and if it's possible Finn is dying for her to give birth more than she is, so he can have his sweet nice Rachel back.

She wakes up in the middle of night with sharp shooting pains running up her back. "FINN!" she yells but she forgot how heavy a sleeper Finn is. He doesn't hear her. She whacks a pillow across his face.

"What did I do?" he asks sleepily. He didn't think he could do something to annoy Rachel in his sleep but he guesses he was wrong.

"Nothing I just needed to wake you up. We need to go to the hospital Finn" she says.

"It's happening?" he asks.

"Yes" she says. She feels a sticky liquid run down her leg.

"My water just broke. You need to get me to the hospital now" Rachel says.

Finn grabs her suitcase and calls for a taxi. A few minutes later Rachel is swearing at the taxi driver and crushing the bones in Finn's hand.

"I'll give you an extra twenty bucks if you go above the speed limit all the way" Finn begs the taxi driver. The speedometer doesn't dip below sixty the entire way to the hospital.

She is rushed into the hospital and into a private room. Then the waiting begins. Each time the doctor comes in and says that she's only 4 centimeters dilated Rachel's shrieks become louder and more high pitched. When Rachel is in her twelfth hour of labor and still hasn't made it any further, Finn swears that his eardrum almost bursts from the sound of her screams.

His family and Quinn arrive from Ohio when Rachel is in her fifteenth hour of labour and Finn takes a welcome break to see his family.

"If it's a girl then Kurt's definitely won" Carole says.

"Well you'll find out when the baby's born" Finn says.

"Do you already know?" Nana Charlotte asks.

"Of course. Rachel and I found out at her 20 week doctor's appointment" Finn says.

"I can tell you that if it's a boy then Nana Charlotte gets the money as she's the closest, if it a girl then Kurt gets the money" Finn says.

"How's she doing?" Carole asks.

"She's basically just screaming at me never to touch her again at the moment. She's getting a little bit impatient waiting for the baby" Finn says.

"So basically she's being Rachel" Kurt says.

"Pretty much, yeah" Finn says laughing.

He hears Rachel calling him. "I have to get back in there but I'll come out and tell you guys when she has the baby" he says.

"Finny can you give me a back massage?" she asks.

"Of course baby" he says kneeling on her bed and giving her a massage.

3 hours later and their doctor appears in their room again.

"You've got to give me some good news doc. I've been in this hell for eighteen hours. I can't take it anymore" Rachel moans.

"Actually you've progressed rapidly in the past 3 hours. You're at ten centimetres. It's time for you to go to the delivery room" she says.

"Are you completely sure?" Rachel says exhausted.

"Yes" the doctor says laughing. Rachel is wheeled into the delivery room.

Rachel grasps onto Finn's hand tightly but he doesn't complain. He figures her pain is far worse than his. "Rachel when you feel your next contraction I need you to push okay" her doctor says.

Rachel nods and then feels the sharp searing pain of her contraction. She squeezes Finn's hand even tighter and then pushes as hard as she can. She falls back onto the bed exhausted.

"Well done, the baby's head is out. I need you to push even harder next time okay Rachel" the doctor says.

"How much longer?" Rachel says through gritted teeth.

"Another 15 minutes and then you'll have your little girl Rachel" the doctor says.

She pushes even harder on her next contraction. She can feel the exhaustion taking over her body but she ignores it. She just has to concentrate on getting her daughter out.

"You're doing really well Rachel" her doctor says.

"Come on baby, you can do this" Finn says squeezing her shoulder reassuringly.

Rachel keeps pushing each time she feels a contraction. Just as she feels like she wants to give up her doctor says "One more push Rachel and you'll have you're little girl".

Rachel pushes one last time and then collapses in exhaustion. She quickly sits back up again when she hears the beautiful sounds of her baby girl filling the room.

"Dad would you like to cut the cord?" the doctor asks handing a pair of scissors to Finn. He cuts through the spongy cord.

"Have you decided on a name for this cutie yet?" the doctor asks.

"We have but we'd like to tell our family first" Rachel says.

"No problem, just make sure to fill out your baby's birth certificate before you leave" she says.

She takes the baby from Rachel to get her cleaned up. Rachel feels slightly anxious that her baby's not with her but pretty soon her daughter is cleaned up and back in her arms.

"She looks just like you" Finn says staring lovingly down at his daughter.

"She has your nose though thank goodness and your cute little dorky grin" Rachel says.

"I think your nose is cute" Finn says.

"Well I'm glad you think so at least" Rachel says kissing her little girl's forehead.

Finn finds the doctor before he goes to talk to his family. "Excuse me I was just wondering if you could tell me the date and time of my daughter's birth" he asks.

"Of course. Her birthday is 29th August. She was born at 2:47 pm. She's 7 lbs 4 oz and seventeen inches long" the doctor says.

"Thank you" he says walking over to where his family are waiting.

"So who's won?" Kurt asks excitedly.

"We had a baby girl born on 29th August at 2:47 pm. Pay Kurt his fifty bucks everyone" Finn says.

The rest of his family and Quinn sigh as they pass Kurt fifty dollars each.

"Would you like to meet her?" Finn asks.

"Yes. I want to see my granddaughter" Carole says excitedly following Finn to Rachel's room.

"Can I hold my niece?" Kurt asks.

"Sure just remember to support her head" Rachel says handing her carefully over to Kurt.

"Look at you, sounding like a mommy already" Finn says kissing her.

"Have you decide on a name for my great-granddaughter?" Nana Charlotte asks.

"Yes everyone meet Callie Stella Hudson" Rachel says smiling.

"That's beautiful. Just like she is" Quinn says.

"Thanks. We chose it because Callie means most beautiful and Stella means star" Finn explains.

Kurt hands Callie back to Rachel. "We should get a picture of you three together. Your first family picture" he says.

"That's a good idea. First I have something to give to Rachel" Finn says opening a little black box. In it is a C charm. "For your bracelet" he says.

"It's beautiful" Rachel says and Finn attaches it to her charm bracelet. She has worn the bracelet every day since their wedding.

"Picture time" Kurt says bringing his Polaroid camera out. Finn puts his arm around Rachel and the two of them both have huge grins on their faces. The camera flashes and the picture prints.

"Here" he says handing over the picture.

"It's perfect" Rachel says looking at the picture.

"Our first family photo. First of many more to come" Finn says happily.

That day was without a doubt the best day in both Finn and Rachel's lives.

A/N: So that's it. That's the last chapter of The Proposal. I will hopefully start writing another story soon- if you have any ideas of what you'd like me to write then please leave them in the reviews. My glee syoc is still open till 4th September so please submit!

Review?


End file.
